


West of Aoba Castle

by Allythe



Series: Prefectural Qualifiers au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Banter, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Halloween, I favor yahaba and hanamaki over everyone and it shows, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Pining, Ships will happen be warned, Tags May Change, Texting, This Is STUPID, Underage Drinking, chat fic, i have no idea whats happening and im the one writing, its based off my daily life so is my life crack?, this is legit crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe
Summary: This chat fic is mostly me loving Aoba Johsai and wanting to get rid of stress by writing about my daily life. Yes most things that happen in this fic happen to me, dont be alarmed i go to a weird af high school.A fic where Oikawa creates a group chat so he can be with his teammates 24/7





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the beginning of the chapter they are all user #s and this is all of them if you get confused (you dont have to keep up with who is talking in the beginning dont worry)
> 
> Hanamaki is #32  
Matsukawa is #68  
Iwaizumi is #51  
Oikawa is #41  
Watari is #37  
Yahaba is #30  
Kunimi is #39  
Kindaichi is #40  
(when kyoutani is introduced in later chapters he will be #92 but only for a bit ::))))

**User #41 created "New group"**

**User #41 added User #32, User #68, User #51, User #37, User #30, User #39, and User #40 to "New group"**

**9:42 PM**

**User #32: ** Whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es

**User #51: ** Who the fuck 

**User #30: ** who are you people

**User #41: ** every1 shush

**User #41: ** and obviously its me the best person ever duh

**User #37: ** and that is..?

**User #41: ** I'm offended and appalled how could you

**User #32: ** Its oikawa no one else is that self centered.

**User #51 has left "New group"**

**User #41: ** who just left

**User #68: ** either iwaizumi or kunimi no one else would react like that

**User #39: ** im still here.

**User #32: ** and whomst are you

**User #41: ** OKAY EVERYONE PLEASE CHANGE YOUR NAMES I CANT HANDLE THIS

**User #32: ** reason why oikawa cant keep up is cause hes stoopid

**User #68: ** you cant keep up either

**User #32: ** ur right but once i figure out who u r im gonna beat u up get ready scrub.

**User #32 changed their name to "MMmmmaki"**

**User #37 changed their name to "whatari"**

**User #39 changed their name to "Kunimi"**

**User #40 changed their name to "kindaichi"**

**User #30 changed their name to "★Yahaba★"**

**User #68 changed their name to "awakustam"**

**MMmmmaki: ** ok yeah we r missing iwaizumi

**★Yahaba★: ** What is taking Oikawa so long he was the one that told us to change our names

**awakustam: ** oikawa is probably putting something very annoying as his name

**MMmmmaki: ** im gonna beat u up mattsun u were the one who directed my insult towards oikawa back at me

**awakustam: ** im sorry pls dont hurt me ill do anything

**MMmmmaki: ** human i crave a sweet payment of creampuffs, pay up or be prepared to taste my fist

**awakustam: ** ok we can go to the bakery after school tommorrow

**User #41 changed their name to "★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡"**

**whatari: ** jjjjeeez thats extra

**MMmmmaki: ** if it wasnt extra i would have been worried that oikawa was possessed.

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡ added User #51 to "New group"**

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡: ** IWWA CHANANBAB

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡ changed User #51's name to "IWACHAN♡★"**

**IWACHAN♡★:** someone please change my name this is annoying

**MMmmmaki: ** dont worry i got this

**IWACHAN♡★: ** wait no never mind dont you dare

**MMmmmaki changed IWACHAN♡★'s name to "hotarms"**

**whatari: ** i-

**★Yahaba★: ** you cant fucking disagree watari dont even

**whatari: ** i really cant

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡:** wh

**hotarms changed "New group" to "Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here"**

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡: ** Iwa chan stop acting like you hate being here you couldnt hate talking to me online more o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**hotarms: ** i have to deal with you for like 20 hours a day, haven't i suffered enough

**Kunimi:** Iwaizumi senpai i can understand the amount of pain you are feeling being in this chat i feel it too

**kindaichi: ** kunimi how can you be suffering this is fun and we get to talk to the teeammm

**Kunimi: ** exactly, i try to avoid oikawa during practice and now i have to try to avoid him here

**awakustam: ** ouch

**MMmmmaki: ** im proud of my son hes growing up well

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡: ** wHAt 

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡: ** y does everyone hate me i ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**hotarms: ** even your text speech is annoying, i want to punch my phone just looking at your texts, i couldn't describe how much i hate this

**kindaichi: ** wait did hanamakisenpai call kunimi his son, i didnt know.

**Kunimi: ** Hes not my dad Kindaichi.

**MMmmmaki: ** THIS BETRAYAL, IM CRYIGN 

**awakustam: ** wow kunimi cant believe you would insult your own father like that wow

**MMmmmaki: ** its fine at least i still have yahaba

**★Yahaba★: ** your not my dad either

**MMmmmaki: **

**awakustam: ** oh damb

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡: ** yah yahaba is my son not urs.

**★Yahaba★: ** no 

**★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡: ** Betrayed by my own heir, i cant believe ive raised you and you betray me like this? 

**whatari: ** i just had the BEST idea

**whatari changed ★Yahaba★'s name to "Yahaboob"**

**whatari changed ★🔥♡Oikawa ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)★🔥♡'s name to "Oinkawa"**

**whatari: ** sorry ur names r verry annoying it hurt my head

**Yahaboob: ** boob? im what i

**whatari:** ur a boob

**Yahaboob:**

**Oinkawa: ** i dont get my name

**whatari: ** its oinkawa cause your a pig, you know oink oink

**Oinkawa: ** a

**kindaichi: ** oh i thought the n in his name just meant how he never went to nationals or something

**awakustam: ** LMAOOO

**MMmmmaki: ** HE JUST

**Oinkawa: ** i

**hotarms: ** im sorry kunimi i think kindaichi is my favorite

**Kunimi: ** He'd be my favorite if i were you, its no issue Iwaizumi senpai

**Oinkawa: ** IM NOT A PIG, MAKKI IS THE PIG

**MMmmmaki: ** how am i the pig? what? Pig? what pig lol?

**Oinkawa: ** your hair is pink and you eat a lot

**MMmmmaki: ** dude

**awakustam: ** makki isnt a pig

**MMmmmaki: ** thank you mattsun

**awakustam: ** his hair isnt pink

**MMmmmaki: ** yeah

**MMmmmaki: ** wait

**MMmmmaki: ** did you just not deny the part where i eat a lot

**awakustam: ** you do eat a lot ive seen you inhale boxes of creampuffs

**Oinkawa: ** dmannnnnnnn oh wow

**MMmmmaki: ** im getting a divorce and taking the children

**awakustam: ** wait no

**awakustam: ** pls

**awakustam: ** no

**MMmmmaki: ** ive signed the papers and im taking kunimi and yahaba

**Yahaboob: ** once again im not ur son

**Oinkawa: ** yeah ur my son and heir

**Yahaboob: ** no

**awakustam: ** bb im sorryz :CCCCC

**MMmmmaki: ** whos the pig now binch

**whatari: ** wait i missed a lot

**kindaichi: ** so are they dating or something?

**awakustam:**

**MMmmmaki: ** wHh

**MMmmmaki: ** nnnnNNNO

**awakustam: **

**MMmmmaki: ** DONT JUST STAY QUIET

**Oinkawa: ** they r definitely dating i swear

**hotarms: ** i have 0 disagreements

**MMmmmaki: ** whTA are you Guys saying shjdhgbhjs

**hotarms: ** everytime you guys breathe the same air you tease us

**Oinkawa: ** payback is pretty nice

**whatari: ** this chat is a fuck fest

**MMmmmaki: ** there are children here watari

**whatari: ** "frick fest"

**hotarms: ** its all oikawas fault

**Kunimi: ** It always is

**Yahaboob: ** of course.

**MMmmmaki: ** no one has any reason to disagree

**Oinkawa: ‘ ᵔ ‘**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the introduction chapter so i hope you enjoy. I already have 2 more chapters and a halloween chapter planned for the next 2 days so if you enjoy please tell me C:
> 
> also yes some of the things that happen in the next chapters happened to me in my school life. these things will probably be next chapter, and my school is freakin crazy so this fic is gonna be crack so my life is basically crack? im?  
OH also i have horrid memory so most of the things i write down about my days make it in these fics cause i write them in my writing notebook so save for the fic so i hope some people can enjoy my fanfic like i enjoy a lot of others, im only writing to get rid of stress and make people happy so if you have any recommendations or head cannons i could include please tell :)))) Oh and kyoutani will be here hes just not present in the story yet. sooon ;)


	2. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made oikawa such a whiny baby in this chapter cause i was feeling spiteful and took it out by making his character awful, anywho.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Oinkawa: why wont they just date already
> 
> Yahaboob: boohoo bitch cry about it
> 
> Oinkawa: Maybe i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im inserting this note after 30 minutes and um so idk who to ship yahaba with in this story or watari  
the thing is i ship so many characters with yahaba... Should i go for the usual kyoutani or should i insert Shirabu or Futakuchi. THis is the sSTRUGGLE of being A multishipper and shipping rarepairs, end me aaaaaa

  


**11:12 PM**

  


****MMmmmaki: ****WHAT THE FCUKDFXCLFCUK

****MMmmmaki: ****THIS IS FUCKIGNDMS WHT I

****MMmmmaki: ****AJHDJDIONDHQJWQWWK

**Yahaboob: **are you ok

****MMmmmaki: ****i might be high or something i cant believe im seeing this

**whatari: **why are you texting in class pls stop

**Yahaboob: **what are you seeing?

****MMmmmaki: ****so im in class right now

**whatari: **no duh

****MMmmmaki: ****shush

****MMmmmaki: ****and oikawa just pulled out a hair brush and hair products in the middle of class iM NOT JOKING

**whatari: **wwwAIT 

**whatari: **he uses hair products?

**Yahaboob: **hhhhHHHH I KNEW THAT BITCH USED HAIR PRODUCTS

**Yahaboob: **AND YET HE INSULTED MY NATURAL HAIR 

**whatari: **ur hair is fugckin weird so you still lose

**Yahaboob: **Shut up you dont even have hair

**whatari: **suddenly i cant remember who yahaba is

**hotarms: **whhy are you all texting in class

**hotarms: **my phone wont shutup stop texting

****MMmmmaki: ****no

  


**11:54**

  


****Oinkawa: ****WWHAT I DOMNT USE HAIR PRODUCTS I

****MMmmmaki: ****i legit have photo proof

****Oinkawa: ****no you dont

  


** **MMmmmaki sent a image to "Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here"** **

  


****Oinkawa: ****okay yes you do

**awakustam: **yo im saving that

****MMmmmaki: ****go ahead i already sent it to all of his fangirls

****Oinkawa: ****NO WHY WOULD YOU WHDYEJSND

****Oinkawa: ****˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

****Oinkawa: ****IM NEVER COMING TO SCHOOL OR PRACTICE AGAIN TELL COACH

  


**12:49 PM**

  


**hotarms: **you are fucking coming to practice

****Oinkawa: ****NNO IM NOT IWA CHAN CANT U READ

**hotarms: **you are

****MMmmmaki: ****oikawa just agree i dont think anyone wants to see you dead today

**Kunimi: **I think I would 

****MMmmmaki: ****correction *almost everyone doesnt want to see you dead today*

**awakustam: **if you dont come we will send the photo to everyone

****Oinkawa: ****fffffine

**whatari: **why didnt you agree when iwaizumi was about to kill you thats the most scariest thing in the world

**Yahaboob: **oikawa is probably into being killed, knowing the kinky shit hes into

****Oinkawa: ****lol yeah

**whatari: **HE AGREED I

**whatari: **didn't know you were into that

**hotarms: **

****MMmmmaki: ****ahaha iwaizumi dont commit murder your too sexy

**awakustam: **he lived a nice life, dying from Iwaizumis bara arms

****MMmmmaki: ****a wonderful glorious death

****Oinkawa: ****HELP IWACHAJM IS CHASING ME WIHT A METAL CHAIR S JJIw

****MMmmmaki: ****ill tell coach

**awakustam: **ill bring flowers

**Yahaboob: **can i have oikawas hair products and belongings? y know since im his heir or whatever

****hotarms: ****sure

**whatari: **nice

**awakustam: **nice

****MMmmmaki: ****nice

**Yahaboob: **nice

****Oinkawa: ****nnno im keepping my stuff e 

****Oinkawa: ****iwa chan couldnt kill me he loves me too much

****MMmmmaki: ****disgusting

**awakustam: **disgusting 

****hotarms: ****ew

****Oinkawa:**** you’ve just been unfriended, unfollowed, blocked, my mom’s calling your mom and you’re uninvited from my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party

**kindaichi: **isnt oikawa senpai 18 ?

**Kunimi: **Its a joke Kindachi.

****MMmmmaki: ****ugh our first years are so boring, look at those names

**Kunimi: **our names are difficult, its not easy to think of a nickname.

****MMmmmaki: ****hmmm

****MMmmmaki: ****yeah i got nothing

****awakustam: ****your name isn't verry good either

**Yahaboob: **both ur names suck

**whatari: **shut UP you didnt even come up with your name

**whatari: **im pretty sure im the most creative genius here

**Yahaboob: **you were creative with every1s name but ur own 

**whatari: **what

  


  


** **3:29 PM** **

  


****Oinkawa: ****why cant the aliens just come and take me 

****hotarms: ****ive been fighting off the aliens for years now

****Oinkawa: ****WELL COULD YOU STOP MAYBE

**kindaichi: **i thought aliens didnt exist?

** **Oinkawa: ** **

****MMmmmaki: ****why would you

****Oinkawa: ****THERE IS NO WAY WE COULD BE ALONE IN THIS UNIVERSE. THE UNIVERSE IS INFINITE, OVER BILLIONS OF LIGHT YEARS AWAY THERE COULD BE ALIENS. THEY COULD ALSO BE CLOSE BY BECAUSE OF ALL THE UFO SIGHTINGS AND STRANGE THINGS HAPPENING ALL OVER THE WORLD, PEOPLE AROUND US COULD EVEN BE ALIENS, EVERYONE BUT ME COULD BE ALIENS FUCK.

  


****awakustam: ****thank GOD he didnt type more then that

**kindaichi: **he can type more than that?

****hotarms: ****at least once every year he sends me almost a thousand pages in alien theories, he can type a whole lot

****hotarms: ****also i never read them all

****Oinkawa: ****WWWAIT YOU NEVER READ THE WHOLE THING

****Oinkawa: ****im gonna go cry i wasted months on those

**Yahaboob: **????why would you even 

****hotarms: ****i honestly thought he sent it to everyone but it just seems like he is only targeting me

****Oinkawa: ****i thought you would care since i would always keep up with godzilla with u ;(((

****Oinkawa: ****ill just stop watching godzilla then

****hotarms: ****wwwait no 

****hotarms: ****ill read all the pages

****Oinkawa: ****（˶′◡‵˶）

****awakustam: ****ggget a room 

****MMmmmaki: ****gross

**kindaichi: **are they dating or?

**Kunimi: **i thought we addressed that they are totally dating

****MMmmmaki: ****naw they are just a pining mess

****awakustam: ****a sad pining mess

****Oinkawa: ****NO JDHFYUIEKMSNHWJM WE ARE NOT YoU

****Oinkawa: ****YOU GUYS R THE PINING MEESES 

****awakustam: ****dont reflect this on us u sad mess

****MMmmmaki: ****we all know the truth

**whatari: **and that truth is that this whole damn club is full of mutual pining

**Yahaboob: **only us second years were spared when the club was cursed 

**Kunimi:**

**kindaichi: **?

**Yahaboob: **Lmaoo they shut up nice

**whatari: **nnnice

  


**4:20 AM**

  


****MMmmmaki:**** 4 20 BLAZE IT

****MMmmmaki: ****my work here is done

****awakustam: ****you beat me to it :(

****MMmmmaki: ****ssorrryyy u can go to bed now

****awakustam: ****only losers go to bed

****MMmmmaki: ****ffuck i cant sleep now

  


**5:38 AM**

  


****Oinkawa: ****MORNING EVERYONE

**whatari: **wtf you woke me up why r u up

****Oinkawa: ****getting ready for school 「(°ヘ°)

**Yahaboob: **ooh me too

**whatari: **do you guys get up at 5 to do your fucking hair

** **Oinkawa: ** **

**Yahaboob: **maybe..

**whatari: **

**whatari: **how do you even function

** **Oinkawa: ** ** idk

  


  


**7:27 AM**

  


****hotarms: ****did maki or mattsun even sleep last night

****MMmmmaki: ****naww 

****Oinkawa: ****they were probably up all night sending nudes or smth

**Yahaboob: **YOUR CORRUPTING THE FIRST YEARS STOOPPP

**whatari: **but fr they probably actually do that

**Yahaboob: **you know what

**Yahaboob: **actually nvm yeah our senpais are nasty like that

****Oinkawa: ****Not me im the PERFECT senpai ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

**kindaichi: **i think iwaizumi senpai is the best!

****Oinkawa: ****ugh

****hotarms: ****i wasnt planning on doing this but im adopting kindaichi

**kindaichi: **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhat

**kindaichi: **im honored but i already have parents iwaizumi senpai

****awakustam: ****ouch the rejection

****Oinkawa: ****hhhey mattsun what did you and maki do last night ;)

****awakustam: ****sent memes

****Oinkawa: ****lies

****MMmmmaki: ****stole all mattsuns memes

****wakustam: ****WAIT

****wakustam: ****WHAt

****MMmmmaki: ****gotta blast

  


****Oinkawa: ****why wont they just date already

**Yahaboob: **boohoo bitch cry about it

****Oinkawa: ****Maybe i will

  


**  
** **NEXT DAY 8:34 AM**

  


  


****MMmmmaki: ****help help help

****MMmmmaki: ****fuck im so screwed

****Oinkawa: ****are you okay?

****MMmmmaki: ****i will NOT talk to you about this

****Oinkawa: ****if something is wrong at least talk to iwaizumi

****MMmmmaki: ****ok

  


  


** **_PRIVATE CHAT_ _MMmmmaki and hotarms_****

  


****MMmmmaki: ****iwaizumi 

****MMmmmaki: ****oh godddd

****hotarms: ****whats up?

****MMmmmaki: ****have you seen the chat

****hotarms: ****no? ill check it now.

****hotarms: ****oh shit is something wrong

****MMmmmaki: ****i need help with something

****hotarms: ****was there a reason you couldnt talk to oikawa? you know im bad at comforting people

****MMmmmaki: ****he would either tease me or make fun of me

****MMmmmaki: ****im not panicking anymore but im still extremely stressed

****hotarms: ****ok you can tell me i guess?

****MMmmmaki: ****uhm

****MMmmmaki: ****i think i just figured out im gay

****hotarms: ****wait

****hotarms: ****you just figured this out?

****MMmmmaki: ****what do you mean

****hotarms: ****oh.

****hotarms: ****i guess everyone knew you were gay but you

****MMmmmaki: ****oh my ggod

****MMmmmaki: ****why

****hotarms: ****so what happened

****MMmmmaki: ****um so like when you guys accused me of liking mattsun i didnt actually like him

****MMmmmaki: ****buttt of course in class today he had reading glasses READING GLASSES IWAIZUMI

****MMmmmaki: ****he looked so cute my heart fricken hurt and i was like o shit oh no

****MMmmmaki: ****and i went to the bathroom and had a panic attack cause i dont know what to do

****hotarms: ****wow

****MMmmmaki: ****YOU CANT JUST SAY WOW

****hotarms: ****I really thought you liked him before today but i guess im a genius and knew before hand

****hotarms: ****anyway your okay now right? sorry i couldnt help you with your break down

****MMmmmaki: ****its fine, thanks for letting me rant though

****MMmmmaki: ****also DO NOT Tell oikawa about this I SWEAR, i didnt want to tell him and give him any blackmail

****hotarms: ****im not evil

****MMmmmaki: ****thanks you are a saint iwaizumi

  


  


**Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here**

** **awakustam, hotarms, kindaichi, Kunimi, MMmmmaki, Oinkawa, whatari, Yahaboob** **

  


  


** **9:37 AM** **

  


****whatari: ****what happened earlier

****Yahaboob: ****is everything okay now????

****MMmmmaki: ****everything is fine, dont mind

****Yahaboob: ****you sure?

****hotarms: ****dont worry i talked to him everything is all good

****Oinkawa: ****iwa chan, tell me in private chat??

****hotarms: ****sorry but i cant 

****Oinkawa: ****oh, okay

****awakustam: ****are you gonna tell me?

****MMmmmaki: ****........

****MMmmmaki: ****no sorry

****awakustam:**** oh

****whatari: ****can we stop talking about upsetting things my life is already depressing enough

****Yahaboob: ****hate to be that person but same

****MMmmmaki: ****yeah its all good now theres no reason to hang on it

****Oinkawa: ****soooo you guys (๑꧆◡꧆๑)

****Oinkawa:**** I just realised our kouhai call us senpai in text

****MMmmmaki: ****wait they do?

****Oinkawa: ****yah yah

****hotarms: ****you guys dont have to text out senpai you know

**kindaichi: **oh wow really sorry

**Kunimi: **Thank god i really didn't want to type senpai after your names

**kindaichi: **you dont even want to type at all kunimi

**Kunimi: **i really dont have the energy to be in a group chat

****Yahaboob: ****has kunimi ever, moved for more then 10 seconds during practice ??????

****whatari: ****unsure

**Kunimi: **i nap every 10 minutes

****Oinkawa: ****wait how didnt i know about this ??????

**kindaichi: **I help him hide from you 

****Oinkawa: ****why

**kindaichi: **hes very lazy and would probably die if he does too much activity

**Kunimi: **i once got sent to the hospital in junior high cause i was forced to practice for 20 minutes in a row

****Oinkawa: ****oh

****MMmmmaki: ****oikawa is too surprised that you snuck away from his all knowing eyes to sleep

** **Oinkawa:** **

****Oinkawa: ****ok maybe i am a bit suprised

****Oinkawa: ****ANYWAY IM GONNA BE A GOOD SENPAI RIGHT NOW AND SAY FOCUS ON CLASS IF U TALK AFTER THIS MESSAGE U ARE IN TROUBLE (•ˋ _ ˊ•)

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so THE HAIRBRUSH AND PRODUCT THING. That happened to me. Long story short, the girl next to me in class started fixing and doing her hair IN THE MIDDLE OF A LESSON. i wasnt even planning on writing a story but that happened and i was like "Shit, i can make a fanfic with that." and BOOM this fic was born. Nice. I hit all the points i wanted to hit in the story. I actually finished a hour early but i wanted to include Hanamaki having a gay panic and the thing was i was baking cupcakes while writing this (Halloween cupcakes for spoooky day) Next chapter will be posted on Halloween and it will be about a Halloween party, I already have a quarter of it planned :)


	3. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Halloween chapter that includes games, and a party. Also maybe some shipping stuff >:)
> 
> (Changed to teen and up audiences because of some of the word used)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but it is canon in the story. next chapter will be the after party, the reason why this was rushed because i wanted it out before midnight (I want it posted on Halloweens date so it makes sense) and i unexpectedly went trick or treating with my sister (I wasn't planning on it, it kinda just happened.) Anywho hope this chapter isn't actual garbage, i was planning so much but i just don't have the time or energy since im extremely exhausted. Good night :)
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING OR DRUGS >:( THIS IS FOR FUN

**2:28 PM**

****Oinkawa: ****Heyeyey Everyone! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

****hotarms: ****what do you want

****Oinkawa: ****RRRUDE IWA CHAN CANT I JUST SAY HI

**awakustam: **you really cant

****Oinkawa: ****OK

****Oinkawa: ****Anyways

****Oinkawa: ****You all are coming to my Halloween party tomorrow and helping me clean up afterwards

**Kunimi: **What if i say no?

**whatari: **do we even have a choice

****Oinkawa: ****no

****Oinkawa: ****and if you dont come i will have you do flying recieves around the gym 100 times

****hotarms: ****im being forced into this so if anyone skips you will be heavily punished

**whatari: **yea? what you gonna do

**Yahaboob: **WATARI NO HAVE YOU SEEN HIS ARMS HE CAN SNEEZE AND YOUD DIEDDJEKKDMN

**whatari: **Are you calling me weak

**Yahaboob: **no

**MMmmmaki: **He definitely is

**Yahaboob: **shhhh

****Oinkawa: ****pllls guys (´∩｀。)there will be food and stuff it will be fun plseases

****hotarms: ****where do you even get the money to host all these parties

****Oinkawa: ****thats a secret iwachan ;)

****Oinkawa: ****You guys are coming, no decision in this matter. and if you dont ill have yahaba play for a whole round

**whatari: **looks like im going

**Yahaboob: **what

**Yahaboob: **WATARI WHY DID YOU ONLY AGREE AFTER THAT??? ALSO HOW IS THAT A PUNISHMENT???

**Yahaboob: **YOU GUYS??

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The party was held at a building that Oikawa rented. He invited almost the whole school, and he expected those students would spread the word and other people would show up, even people from other schools. He was fully prepared, tons of food, decorations, music, tables, and soon the people.

There was no information about where Oikawa got the money for these parties, but there were rumors. Some were he sold organs, drugs or something else illegal, others were more innocent, and of course when people asked him about it he'd always reply "Aliens!" and walk away leaving the person asking confused and a bit scared. 

When the team arrived to the party there was already a ton of people, some they knew and some they didn't even recognize but it was fine. The party was lame but everyone knew how the parties turned out, Oikawa buying alcohol and causing a bunch of problems at his own party. 

The building that was rented had many rooms, 2 living rooms, 2 empty rooms that Oikawa filled with tables and chairs, a balcony, a huge ass kitchen, an upstairs, and luckily, nothing too valuable. After the party Oikawa would have one day to clean the whole building and too fix anything that broke. The building was a bit large to clean by himself in one day so he of course had some way to **<strike>blackmail</strike>** convince his teammates into helping him.

Nothing drastic happened just yet, it would only be a matter of time until everything went downhill.

* * *

**Iwaizumi **

Of course something happened, it only took an hour, and of course Oikawa was the one who caused it. He hated parties, hated the people, trying to make sure Oikawa doesn't die, and making sure he didn't kill anyone. Oikawa was _really _ irresponsible and he would always whine how Iwaizumi babied him, he needed it though, without Iwaizumi he would have been thrown off a cliff awhile ago. Putting over 100 teenagers in a house without adult supervision was stupid, and he was the closest thing to a mother there but he already had to take care of his team and their captain. 

Oikawa filled almost all the drinks in the house with alcohol, spiked them. Everyone was going to get wasted and there was no way he'd let his team take any of those drinks. Oikawa of course approached ever team member, trying to hand them a drink when Iwaizumi slapped the drink out of his hands, and dragging Oikawa away so he didn't have to deal with everyone whining at practice. It was unbelievable that Oikawa would fuck everything up and try ruining their volleyball practice, you wouldn't expect it since he loved volleyball more than anything.

Iwaizumi was busy dealing with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who had no regard for their life and were drinking drinks from the table even after he warned them. Oikawa handed Kindaichi alcohol when he was out of Iwaizumi's line of sight, and since Kindaichi was innocent and trusted his senpai's, a mistake really, Kindaichi took the drink and didn't have any worry. 

He was fucking doomed, wasn't he? 

* * *

** Kindaichi**

He regreted taking whatever that was from Oikawa. It was gross and he should have expected Oikawa to do something like that when Iwaizumi was running around frantically dragging Oikawa around and yelling at him. He thought he was safe since he was a first year and apart of the same club. but Oikawa didn't spare anyone. 

He felt dizzy, gross, uncomfortable in his own skin, and gross. Whatever was in that drink wasn't strong enough to make him fully drunk, but he was numb and his brain was numb. Before the party truly started Iwaizumi told them they could go upstairs if they felt sick, uncomfortable, or overwhelmed during the party. Kindaichi fled upstairs where he flopped on the cool leather couch and stuffed his head underneath the pillow. He wasn't fully drunk but he had a huge pounding headache that wasn't fun to deal with. 

Being the child of god he was he never had anything to drink, so the amount of discomfort from drinking for the first time was immense. 

The door to the upstairs creaked and he looked up to see Kunimi, his best friend, stepped in.

"Are you okay? I was looking for you." Kunimi asked with a bit of concern shown on his deadpanned expression. 

"Oh sorry," was all he said. He left his best friend at the party with people who they didn't know or trust, he was truly the worst friend.

He continued speaking when Kunimi didn't speak "Oikawa handed me alcohol or something, my head really fucking hurts."

"He spiked the drinks?" He looked at Kindaichi with a mortified face, and worry in his voice. He bit his lip and muttered a 'oh no..' 

Kindaichi became worried immediately, What happened?, did he drink something?, why was he worried? Kunimi looked at him with a dry expression, practically reading his mind.

"I didn't drink anything, its just.." he groaned loudly before continuing, "Matsukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpai were at the drink table downing drinks, knowing now that they were drinking alcohol means they are going to be ten times more annoying.." Kunimi's face gave away all his feelings, distressed and annoyed. 

Kindaichi felt his headache get worse, both their senpai's liked to annoy them and tease them in any given moment. The most irresponsible and annoying senpais

"Yeah, Okay, Im going to sleep, my headache is actually going to kill me" He said while laying his head back down. Before he was fully pulled into sleep he felt Kunimi sit down next to him, and bring Kindaichis head to his lap, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

**Oikawa**

His plan wasn't working. His plan to get his pining club mates to have romantic interaction, that was. Iwaizumi was ruining all his fun, he wouldn't stay mad at him, he couldn't. He knows he should be working on stopping himself from pining for his best friend but he would rather mess with other peoples lives to forget about his own pining mess. Iwaizumi was just so hot, and he was definitely so thirsty and whipped for him.

The reason he didn't ever think about confessing was because, well, Iwaizumi hadn't said anything about him being gay or even having feelings for guys or girls so Oikawa was extremely confused on his friends sexuality, and also if Iwaizumi ever rejected him and completely stopped being his friend he wouldn't be able to function properly. Without Iwaizumi he might become cold and partly emotionless, he was there for him for two thirds of his life, it would be too strange and unnerving for him to handle.

But enough about his sad romantic life, he had to deal with others, as a self appointed matchmaker.

He didn't need to do much work with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, those too willingly drank alcohol since they were stupid and wanted something fun to happen, they made his job easier. Makki was a light drinker and Matsukawa was sensitive and never had alcohol, a true child of god, So both of them were fully wasted 4 hours into the party. 

The party continued on normally, well, almost normal. Makki and Mattsun were even more annoying and teased Oikawa more then they did in a single day. _did they know about his feelings or were they just joking?_

He was in the middle of offering Watari a drink, his 15th try, when a crashing sound broke through all the noise. He turned to were a boy flew through the window, the room turned silent and him and Iwaizumi were immediately there to see if the boy was alright or even still alive.

_Hold on, I know this guy...._

It was Karasunos number 10, the shrimp. Iwaizumi seemed to notice who he was also, but he still made sure the boy was alive, rival or not.

The orange hair blocker shot up and winced. 

"Owwowwoww, Where am I?" He questioned and glanced around before shrieking.

"T-The Great King?!!! Wait why are there so many people?" This poor kid, being thrown through a window to meet two people who didn't really like him.

"Chibi-Chan," He said in his normal cheery voice,"How did you end up here at my party" His voice held a little venom but he was unsure if the shrimp caught it.

The boy put his finger to his chin, "Uhmmmm..." He started thinking and Oikawa swore he could see the poor idiots brain working overtime.

"Oh!" Finally a answer, "I was walking with Kageyama when he got pissed at me and threw me.." Half way through his sentence his voice sounded more questioning if anything.

What did this kid say to be thrown into a random strangers window, and why did it have to be him of all people? But whatever he needed more fun, so instead of telling his rival to leave, instead he decided with something else. The party would be ending in a few hours, so if he could get Karasuno wasted and have them spill secrets for blackmail, his night would be a success.

"You know what," He sighed and the orange haired kid looked up at him with starry eyes _(__god this kid was too innocent and pure, he felt a bit bad that he was going to ruin that.)_

"You should invite your team, you kinda flew through the window during a party and I wouldn't mind you guys staying after or anything." Totally not suspicious at all, right?  
  


Iwaizumi looked at him with a face that said, _"what are you thinking? what are you doing? stop scheming."_ even though Iwaizumi glared at him with a intensity that prickled his skin he just smiled, hoping he could get the message that he had a genius idea and to not get in his way during this.

Hinata's face lit up and he pulled out his phone and started typing. Perfect it worked, all he had to do is make sure their whole team was at least a bit drunk before trying to figure them out. The shrimp then ran outside and he was a bit shocked before he came in tugging Tobio along. _Great just great _He gritted his teeth and walked over to Hinata handing him a cup of punch _and alcohol _ hoping he would drink it without question, he did. 

Kageyama's face scrunched up as he knew what Oikawa was doing but before he could say anything he pushed both the boys into the heart of the party, hoping other party goers would do something that could help him.

Oikawa turned swiftly coming face to face with Iwaizumi. 

"What are you planning? I don't normally care about Karasuno much but you just gave a first year alcohol so I do care." Iwaizumi's voice sounded exhausted, and Oikawa may have felt a bit bad that it was probably his fault that the person that <strike>he loved </strike> was his best friend was tired of everything and it was mostly his fault.

"Iwa chan you need a break." He handed Iwaizumi a drink and hoped his face said exactly what he meant _Please just have a break for a little you are really stressed and im worried even if its my fault._

Hajime glanced down a the cup and his lips pulled into a straight line, before he shrugged and sipped the drink. That wasn't what he expected to happen, he thought Iwaizumi would throw the drink at him or something like yelling at him, but it seems he got the message, now he hoped his face didn't give off the relief and happiness he felt that Iwa chan was taking a break.

_Wait. _He thought again about what could happen. If Iwaizumi got too drunk something could happen. He wasn't sure how Iwaizumi acted when he was drunk and he wasn't even sure if Iwaizumi could handle alcohol well.

Oh well he couldn't change what happened, He grabbed a drink himself just giving up completely because now he had to deal with Karasuno and Kageyama. 

* * *

**Yahaba**

The whole party was a shit fest. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were drinking, everyone just gave up and started drinking, even the first years. Yahaba was the only one on the team who didn't have anything to drink. It was kinda annoying. Oikawa, Watari, and Hanamaki were all touchy when they were drunk, Kindaichi laughed at almost everything when he was drunk, and Iwaizumi and Kunimi were surprisingly just cried a lot. Matsukawa was extremely confusing because he was happy the first second and the next being extremely pissed, his emotions changing abruptly. Yahaba was the only sober man when they were all sitting upstairs after the party, he wanted out. 

He felt like he was on some drugs or something, everyone around him slowly draining his sanity. Kindaichi laughing at everything, no matter how unfortunate. Iwaizimi and Kunimi crying anytime anyone said anything a bit rude to them, Oikawa whining to Iwaizumi (not that strange) and the worse, Hanamaki and Matsukawa making out on the couch. He was so done and he felt like some unknown force was just getting revenge on him for anything he ever did. Did he trip someone on accident? Did he say something that made someone more upset then it should have? He had no clue but whatever it was it happened because of damn karma. 

When Oikawa was about to start a game of truth or dare with Karasuno he threw up so Yahaba took that as a sign.

"OK, IM DONE, EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP NOW." He yelled. He was so mentally drained and he just wanted everyone to shut up.

He walked to the closet grabbing guest futons, ignoring all the drunken whines and sniffling. He set the futons and made sure everyone got into one before getting his own. He was a little pissed that he had to mother two teams since both of the team moms were a drunk mess, but after everyone fell asleep he was thankful. Finally he had peace but he thought about how hectic tomorrow would be and he wanted to fade in that exact moment because he knew none of the people in the room were going to remember anything since they drunk so much, he was impressed how no one had alcohol poisoning or anything. 

He was so mentally and psychically drained that when his head hit the pillow he immediately passed out, forgetting the sixteen intoxicated teenagers surrounding him, trusting them on accident.


	4. A mess of a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki and everyone deal with the problems that the party caused, While Yahaba is the only one with memory of last night.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 'Oikawa spoke again, which was horrible since Oikawas voice was annoying and his head was still pounding, "Also, why the hell is Karasuno here? I literally hate them."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a whole month to post since I've been focusing on school and working on 4 other storys that are just stuck in my drafts (lmao) and a lot has happened to me. I had this chapter completely after the last chapter im just veryyyy lazy so yeah :} most of the dialogue is just actual vomit formed into words cause my brain is so dead, hednejuwwiwewwhi.

Hanamaki opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. His mind was completely empty and fuzzy and suddenly he had an urge to lie down and just die. The intensity of his headache was unbelievable. Only a bit of last night came back to him, how irresponsible of him, drinking that much, jeez.

He glanced around him to see a ton of people in futons surrounding him, more people than there should have been and he took a minute to identify everyone around him.

The volleyball team was here, yeah of course. Oikawa told them to stay over after the party to help clean up any mess made, but that didn't explain why Karasunos volleyball club was in the mix of people who stayed over. 

What the fuck happened last night? All he remembers in downing a bunch of punch ,(which had alcohol in it, his mistake really), with Matsukawa. Nothing else came to mind, no explanation on how Karasuno arrived. Okay fine. Whatever, his head hurt too bad to even give a fuck.

Iwaizumi groaned from where he was suffocating himself in his pillow (was he alive?). He spoke a second later, voice coming out in a quiet mumble "I wish I was dead, this was the biggest mistake I've made, right below deciding to be Oikawa's friend." Hanamaki failed to believe that Iwaizumi felt worse than him, he did down like twelve drinks while Iwaizumi had barely anything.

He wished that there were bricks around that he could smash into his head to relieve his pain for a few seconds.

"Iwa-Chan weren't you mothering everyone, why did you even drink." If Oikawa was attempting not to sound miserable, he was failing. Also it was a bad idea for him to be so rude to Iwaizumi this early in the morning.

"Do you really not remember? You gave me a drink and I was stupid enough to accept it. Also I wasn't mothering everyone, just trying to stop you from killing them." Iwaizumi muttered angrily into his pillow, (how was he even breathing? he's been there for awhile.) 

Iwaizumi was probably too hungover to murder Oikawa. Sad, would've been fun to watch, entertainment in this time of suffering.

"Why are you guys awake. Go back to bed." Yahaba said, he didn't sound miserable just full on exhausted, "Shouldn't you be knocked out for another four hours, or maybe even dead?" 

Matsukawa, (who apparently has been awake this whole time), said, "How do you sound so happy and alive? I'm pretty sure everyone is one hundred percent miserable and dead, so why aren't you?" Matsukawa sounded tired, (he always sounded tired), but he also sounded full on dead inside, like everyone else.

"I didn't drink, and I definitely don't regret it at all." Yahaba sounded smug, and this answer caused waves of confusion to come from Oikawa's direction.

"But you took the drink when I gave it to you???" 

"Doesn't mean I drank it, I threw it out. I'm not stupid."

Oikawa let out a defeated noise, probably disappointed in missing someone. Why he tried getting everyone else drunk was still unknown but there was probably no explanation.

Oikawa spoke again, which was horrible since Oikawa's voice was annoying and his head was still pounding, "Also, why the hell is Karasuno here? I literally hate them."

The light haired member of Karasuno, the third year Hanamaki didn't know the name of, was the only one to speak, also sounding miserable, "Oh don't worry, we hate you too. Especially now because of what you caused," The third year looked nice but was obviously sassy, cool. "Also you invited us after Hinata came crashing through your window." Oikawa groaned, probably remembering the smashed window.

"Get a hold of you team, Cant believe your middle blocker was thrown through my window because of your setter," Wow Oikawa was really annoying and he needed to shut up, "And anyway why did I-" Before Oikawa spoke more a pillow came flying from Iwaizumi's direction and Oikawa was pushed back down in his futon. 

Iwaizumi was definitely thinking the same thing Hanamaki was. Also note to self: He was scary and powerful even when hungover, a force to be reckoned with.

The whole Karasuno team was fully up now and the orange haired, the freak attack kid, came to his senses and spoke very loudly. 

"Seijoh? and the Grand king? What?! Where am I?" His yelling caused both teams to groan. How could this kid have so much energy after being up early during a hangover? Truly a demon.

Karasuno's captain, Daichi Sawamura, spoke after the first year "Hinata, your telling me you don't remember texting the group chat and inviting us after saying how Kageyama threw you through the window?" Daichi looked tired and worn out, probably from keeping his wild team in order.

He only remembered Karasuno's captain because he was good looking and had amazing thighs, A total 10/10, unforgettable. Everyone else on the team he didn't know.

Something he didn't remember though was last nights party, he'd ask Yahaba for any juicy details or gossip later.

Iwaizumi, a life savior, asked Yahaba to go get aspirin since he was the only one not hungover. When the whole Karasuno team got fully up they left, neither teams wanted to be around each other when sober.

Everyone remaining got dressed and grabbed cleaning supplies while Watari called a window repair company to fix the window that was broken by Hinata and Kageyama.

They had until tomorrow to clean up the building Oikawa rented, It was wrecked and there was trash and spills everywhere. Even though Oikawa ruined everyone's night they still helped, mostly because of all the threats and punishments given if they refuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours of their lives wasted cleaning up after the stupid party. 

A horrible party, a party nobody remembered. What was the point of the party? Oh yeah, Halloween was yesterday. 

It was disappointing, not remembering anything, it felt weird not remembering. 

Right after the cleaning and repair was done everyone immediately left to go home, they were all tired and in a lot of pain. Luckily it was a Saturday, meaning no practice tomorrow or the day after that.

Oikawa would be practicing though, and Iwaizumi would drag him away from practicing. 

Poor pining suckers, Ironic.

When Hanamaki reached his door he slipped inside as fast as he could to run up to his room and pass out. He flung himself onto his bed, Thinking about how he called Iwaizumi and Oikawa pining suckers when he was one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao did anyone read in the Halloween chapter bout how Matsukawa and Hanamaki made out, thats a important thing everyone forgot but Yahaba remembers, he wont spill the tea anytime soon since i love pining, everyone is gonna be dancing around eachother for like many chapters hehe.  
Anywayyy  
I was looking at old writings and like??? Why was i so much better at writing then i am now, damn, it be like that sometimes. Anywhoo this took me two days since ive had 0 inspiration even though i started talking with old friends and stuff. siigghhh. The next chapter will be back to og story but the holiday chapters are canon to this story unless i say otherwise haha. Also this was short :((( sorry.


	5. futafuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go go lets go lets go........
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i dotn even fufhkmng know really  
im going to put this in summary cause its important. this is going into the direction of futayaha but i was wondering if u guys would rather have something else cause i could switch it over pretty easily..... Im still a bit stuck on the whole deal. also i dont know if this is too short or not it wasnt telling me how long this chapter was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its like 10pm for me so uh,,, i always start going actually crazy like after 8pm since i always pass out before then (im lazy asf don't mind me) so when im up past 8 things get very strange like my friends probably have years worth of black mail because of what i talk of after 8.. Just warning yall since idk how imma feel about this chap when i wake up there is probably gonna be a lot of mistakes and strange stuff. ALSO FOR MY YAHABA PROBLEM I COULD FIT IN FUTAYAHA SINCE THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS HIM!!!! kyouhaba is very hard to write,, im still stuck on who to ship in this fic ffs.... Enjoy the chapter, hopefully it ain't to weird, sorry in advance lmao.
> 
> should i name the chapters or just keep them numbers? 
> 
> also im so clueless on where im going with watari he might just date a lot of people at some point lmao

**3:47 AM**

****Oinkawa: ****YOU GUYS AAAAAAAAA

**Yahaboob: **its,,, 3 am. y

****Oinkawa: ****its Sunday

**Yahaboob: **its still 3 am...

**hotarms:** its3am why did ufickngf wkae me pu.

****Oinkawa: ****Ur very bad at texting Iwa chan

**hotarms: **u fugijn pieve of trahs im tired its 3am ofciuse my typing is bad.

**MMmmmaki: **haha losers i didn't even go to bed yet.

**awakustam: **me neither

**MMmmmaki: **ur stilll a loser

**awakustam:** i thought we were friends.

**MMmmmaki: **yes

****Oinkawa: ****I have no clue tf what just happened but

****Oinkawa: ****the reason im texting is cause i got the list for teams we are going against in spring prelims

**Yahaboob: **haha im not going to be playing anyways goodnight m going back to bed

**awakustam: **ouch...

**hotarms: **just send us the list stop being dramatic and holding it off idiot

**MMmmmaki: **oikawa a dramatic bitch confirmed by experts

****Oinkawa: ****stfu

****Oinkawa: ****ok so first we are going up against Dewaichi 

**awakustam: **lit

**MMmmmaki: **never say lit again i will cut u

**awakustam: **i thought we were friends ;;(

****Oinkawa: ****sSSHUTP

****Oinkawa: ****we go up against Date tech after that

**hotarms: **fuc

**MMmmmaki: **fuc

**awakustam: **fuc

**Yahaboob: **fuc

**whatari: **wtf why is that chat going of at 3am u bitches don't sleep?

**whatari: **wait

**whatari: **fuc

**kindaichi: **i just got up i don't get whats bad with date tech??

****Oinkawa: ****oh poor innocent pure first year, not knowing anything

**kindaichi: **what?

**hotarms: **have u heard date techs chant

**whatari: **distracts me, its too fuckin catchy,,, 

**Yahaboob: **here kindaichi

**Yahaboob: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFinIXw5j_0>**

**whatari: **lmao yahaba u scrub u still listen to the hour one

**Yahaboob: **excuse

**whatari: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39IujUcOv4Y&t=39s>**

**Yahaboob: **omg

**Yahaboob:** thank you watari i love u ur the best

**whatari: **ik

****Oinkawa: ****saving that link,,,,

**kindaichi: **oh

**MMmmmaki: **you understand now

**awakustam: **we are so blessed, its so beautiful.

**MMmmmaki: **my skin? clean. my crops? watered. Truly a gift.

**kindaichi: **we have to listen to that for a whole game?

**hotarms: **yes

**kindaichi: **excuse my language but 

**kindaichi: **fcuCK****

**whatari: **also their libero is super cute. two distractions at once is bad for my health.

**Yahaboob: **what the fuck

****Oinkawa: ****watari do u have a thing for their libero??? :o

**MMmmmaki: **thanks for the black mail pal

**whatari: **i have a thing for every libero

**whatari: **like karasunos libero? hes hot asf

**whatari: **also there is this libero in tokyo and if he stepped on me i would be thankful.

**awakustam: **things i didn't need to know my kouhai was into

**MMmmmaki: **now that we r talking about karasuno, have u seen their captain? fuc man its unfair.

****Oinkawa: ****its a requirement for captains to be hot.

**hotarms: **ah then I'm the captain, not you.

**Yahaboob: **ouch

****Oinkawa: ****words hurt

**whatari: **WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT

**whatari: **Back to date tech for a sec,,, didn't their 3rd years leave?

**hotarms: **oh

**hotarms: **wait

**hotarms: **thats confusing 

****Oinkawa: ****even their captain

****Oinkawa: ****wait two captains that means???

**MMmmmaki: **man that sucks imagine leaving after interhigh

**Yahaboob: **wait then someone else was put into captain position? poor second year lmao

****Oinkawa: ****mgfdsdkf rip moniwa

**whatari: **Futakuchi is their new captain

****Yahaboob: ****oh FUCk NO I HATE HIM

**hotarms: **how do you know who the new captain is watari?

**whatari: **oh yeha forgot to mention when i was talking about the libero that i slid into his dms

**awakustam: **damn watari got moves

**MMmmmaki: **kouhai got better moves then me f

****Oinkawa: ****Yahaba why do u hate futakuchi? I need u to get along with other captains if ur gonna be captain

**hotarms: **says the one who made enemies with every captain who ever fuckin breathed

****Oinkawa: ****did i ask for u input stfu

****Yahaboob: ****I talked to futakuchi ONCE

****Yahaboob: ****and god he was the fucking worst. he tries his best to piss of everyone and it works since hes a natural asshole

**whatari: **ur just mad cause your both assholes and assholes don't get along

****Yahaboob: ****makes sense why i dont get along with u

**whatari: **your legit my best friend?

****Yahaboob:**** i don't know a watari

****Oinkawa: ****mm i can see why yahaba hates futakuchi

**whatari: **futakuchi is fuckin hot

****Yahaboob: ****watari we dont need to know your opinion on every volleyball player

**MMmmmaki: **no please go on, i want to know

**awakustam: **wtf

**MMmmmaki: **watari has good taste

**whatari: **yes i do

**whatari: **and i know that yahaba is fucking ugly

****Yahaboob: ****ouch

****Oinkawa: ****best friend betrayal, ten stars

**whatari: **I'm joking

**whatari: **yahaba ur pretty, between u and oikawa ur prettier

**MMmmmaki: **plot twist

**awakustam: **damnb reverse betrayal

****Oinkawa: ****fuc u

****Oinkawa: ****its fine tho, yahaba needs to be pretty if hes going to be my son and heir

****Yahaboob: ****I'm still not your son

****Yahaboob: ****id prefer anyone but you

**MMmmmaki: **me? :}

****Yahaboob: ****no

**MMmmmaki: **:{

**kindaichi: **oh that just reminded me

**kindaichi: **i was talking to kunimi about who he would want to be his dad on the team

****Oinkawa: ****andddd? :)

**kindaichi: **he said he would choose matsukawa and hanamaki 

**MMmmmaki: **I

**MMmmmaki: **there is tears

**awakustam: **i feel so loved

****Oinkawa: ****SHDFghs yahaba u have to be my son

****Oinkawa: ****everyone else has a kid but me

****Yahaboob: ****Iwaizumi doesn't

****Oinkawa: ****he has kindaichi

**kindaichi: **whhha

**hotarms: **yeah

****Oinkawa: ****yahaba PLEAS 

****Oinkawa: ****it would all make sense to have u as my son since ur the next captain and setter please

****Yahaboob: ****no

****Oinkawa: ****ill buy u dinner or something

****Yahaboob: ****hello dad

**awakustam: **lmao

**MMmmmaki:** annnd bribery worked

**MMmmmaki: **also why do me and matsukawa share kunimi

****Oinkawa: ****cause kunimi is similar to u both and all of the kouhai we chose are similar to us

**whatari: **ive already decided that my dad is the really cool libero in tokyo dont try anything with me

****Oinkawa: ****great we married off watari

****Yahaboob: ****finally

**whatari: **a

**whatari: **u know what shigeru

****Yahaboob: ****oh shit u bringing out given names

****Yahaboob: ****what

**whatari: **vibe check

**whatari added footacoochi to "Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here"** ****

****Yahaboob: ****wait

****Oinkawa: ****lmao we need to change the group name

** footacoochi: **what the fuck

**whatari: **hello sakunami gave me ur number

**footacoochi: **oh

****Yahaboob: ****watari fuck u i fucking hate you go fucking die your no longer my best friend dad please ground him

**footacoochi: **oh its you

****Yahaboob: ****fuck

**footacoochi: **the pretty setter and pinch server from aoba johsai

****Yahaboob:**** tf? pretty

**footacoochi: **wait

**footacoochi: **is this a group chat

****Oinkawa: ****yes~ hello im the captain and dont mind the group chat name

**hotarms: **help

**footacoochi: **lmaoo Oinkawa. yalls names r bad

**whatari: **ouch, i came up with some of them

**footacoochi: **ohhh ur sakubnamis friend ;)

****Oinkawa:**** wataris a hoe

**MMmmmaki: **says u

****Oinkawa: ****says u

**MMmmmaki: **says u

****Oinkawa: ****says u

**awakustam: **ur both hoes

****Oinkawa: ****:(

**MMmmmaki: **says u

**footacoochi: **so why tf am i here

**whatari: **cause yahaba hates you and i hate him

****Yahaboob: ****i wish you wouldnt

**footacoochi: **nice

**footacoochi: **another person to add to the long list of people ive pissed off

****Oinkawa: ****cant relate

**hotarms: **i can help you start, first name on the list, Iwaizumi hajime

****Oinkawa: ****IWA CHAN D;

**footacoochi: **so what am i supposed to do here

**whatari: **stay for awhile

****Yahaboob: ****watari i never would've thought that i would have to murder you also

**kindaichi: **'also?'

****Oinkawa: ****yahaba no we need a libero

****Yahaboob: ****do we really

****Oinkawa: ****maybe

**whatari: **im glad im married off to tokyo

**footacoochi: **oh damn imma tell sakunami

**whatari: **WAIT

****Yahaboob: ****THERE GOES ANY OF UR CHANCES BITCH

****Yahaboob: ****fucking deserved

****Oinkawa: ****so is futakuchi just gonna stay or

**whatari: **yes

****Yahaboob: ****i wish you wouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (inner turmoil on who to ship yahaba with) haha nice.  
GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO DJSMSNBDGHSJ Ive had this chapter planned for like a month cause i saw on the wiki that all the teams wanted to cheer along to Date techs cheer i didn't even know it was fucin canon, just thought everyone thought it was catchy and decided that the characters did too but apparently its for real.  
Also was thinking of the abbreviations of this fic,,,, WOAC? WAC? sounds like Wack haha now i want to change the fics name fuq.....  
Thanks for all the comments, anytime i ever see them they just fill my thoughts and it just baffles me that people r reading aND COMMENTING LIke dghjshjn thank u i treasure u all.
> 
> PS: if ur wondering how my characterization for Hanamaki works its basically me,,, i talk to my friends (losers) like that. all my friends are losers and i make sure they remembers (dw i call myself a dork, and a nerd so i bully myself equally to them lmao) Also my ego online is huge so i put that into his character also hehe.
> 
> nother ps: I put one of my online friends as matsukawa cause he fits that role since he payed me diamonds on minecraft to be his friend, (jk he my best friend) the "i thought we were friends" is direct quote from him.


	6. Rise and shine losers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA I had no ideas for this chapter beforehand so it was just vomited randomly so it's probably really low quality :((( Most of any inspiration came from my og old ass gc ,where everyone died and everyone speaks once a month, sworesnowoofnesorsn! Give it a round of applause. the group chat ages back to January of 2019 and even farther back, and most of it is us gossiping, me and my weeb friend thirsting over anime boys, really tho its a shithole so its perfect to base this fic off of it :) also the fire force thing is a true story, i cant get past episode 2 and i was supposed to watch it with a friend lol
> 
> Sorry this took forever, ive been very bored, lazy, and tired of everything so its hard to write haha. and i also have been pulled into voltron and am probably gonna binge that :l

**7:36 AM**

**Yahaboob: **mormon

**Yahaboob: **mornin

**whatari: **mormon lmaooo

**Yahaboob:** ya my auto correct

**Yahaboob:** somehow changed mornin to mormon

**MMmmmaki: **should've said rIsE aNd sHiNe

**MMmmmaki: **whats poppin im bored

**footacoochi: **Hullo

**Oinkawa: **hi

**footacoochi: **hru

**Oinkawa: **in a lot of pain my thighs hurt 

**Oinkawa: **m very thick

**MMmmmaki: **same

**footacoochi: **honestly i can't wait to get home and eat a gallon ice cream after eating nothing the whole day

**MMmmmaki: **damn how tf do u stay fit? like i understand volleyball ann all but like even i get thick after eating creampuffs every second 

**Yahaboob: **does futakuchi have to be here

**whatari: **he doesn't have too

**MMmmmaki: **no pls let him stay he seems chill af i dont care if u hate him

**Oinkawa: **He's staying. i guess

**Yahaboob: **but,,, dad.

**Oinkawa:** dont argue with me young man, i pay for ur shelter, clothes, and food ,and this is how you repay me? Absolutely revolting.

**Yahaboob: **you havent even payed for my dinner yet i can easily disown u as my father

**MMmmmaki: **come to the dark side, we have creampuffs.

**footacoochi: **that would be cannibalism since he looks like a creampuff

**MMmmmaki: **OMG

**Oinkawa: **my sweet profiterole son

**whatari changed Yahaboob's name to** **"profiteroleson"**

**profiteroleson:** I hate my life

**profiteroleson:** but i mostly hate watari

**whatari:** good

**footacoochi:** wow this is cool and all but can yall believe that you can sell feet pics

**MMmmmaki:** what

**Oinkawa:** Is that legal

**footacoochi:** as long as you are 18

**Oinkawa:** time to become fuckin rich bye losers.

**hotarms:** i woke up in cold sweat is oikawa doing something stupid

**MMmmmaki: **seems like it

**footacoochi: **naw it's a great idea

**hotarms: **remove futakuchi hes a bad influence

**MMmmmaki: **hes a great influence 

**footacoochi: **im very smart

**profiteroleson:** I'm sorry, but there is no way you're smart 

**whatari: **who uses your you're and you are correctly online? pfft

**profiteroleson: **shit sorry just finished writing a long ass essay and its still in my system

**footacoochi: **imagine

**hotarms: **guys i went to oikawa's house and hes taking photos of his feet what the fuck

**footacoochi: **hes gonna be a rich man

**profiteroleson:** get rid of him

**whatari: **ill just add him back

**profiteroleson: **change whatari from admin then get rid of him

**footacoochi: **am i not welcome here

**footacoochi: **cause too fuking bad im not leaving

**profiteroleson:** bitch

**footacoochi: **bitch

**Kunimi: **SHUT THE FUCK UP

**kindaichi:** look what you did

**kindaichi:** he woke up and now we are gonna suffer

**MMmmmaki: **cant believe my son cursed in front of my very eyes

**MMmmmaki: **who taught him those bad words

**Kunimi: **you did

**MMmmmaki: **oh

**awakustam: **bruh

**profiteroleson: **look everyones up and its all futakuchis fault

**footacoochi: **nO

**Kunimi kicked footacoochi from "Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here"**

**whatari: **oh

**profiteroleson: **thank you

**MMmmmaki: **when tf did kunimi become a chat admin

**whatari: **might have been my fault

**whatari: **and imma just

**whatari added footacoochi to "Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here"**

**Oinkawa: **I hate that groupname

**hotarms:** its the truth

**Oinkawa changed "Im being held here against my will please help me i dont want to be here" to "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**MMmmmaki: **now thats the fukin truth

**Oinkawa: **indeed

**footacoochi: **guess whos back bitches

**Kunimi:** not you

**whatari: **hoe no you dont

**Kunimi: **a

**profiteroleson: **whats going on???

**awakustam: **no fuckin clue but im just tryna watch meme review and yall are ruining my life

**MMmmmaki: **but we watch meme review together? :((((

**awakustam: **too fukin bad 

**MMmmmaki: **this is betrayal..

**MMmmmaki: **i thought we were friends

**awakustam: **we WERE but you watched the new episode of fire force without me you bitch

**MMmmmaki: **you were taking FOREVER to get past episode 2

**awakustam: **wow i cant believe

**MMmmmaki: **your never gonna watch it so why should i wait

**Kunimi: **my dads are fighting and i just want to sleep

**Oinkawa:** yall are terrible fathers jeezus

**profiteroleson: **so are you

**Oinkawa: **haha oohh looks like your grounded now

**profiteroleson: **fuckin someone marry me off like watari

**whatari:** I hate this fucking family

**Kunimi:** bitch so do i

**Oinkawa:** when did Kunimi become so sassy

**kindaichi:** since you guys woke him up

**kindaichi:** back in junior high i woke him up during a sleepover and ive learned

**hotarms:** you learned what

**Kunimi:** please let me go back to sleep

**whatari:** just turn notifications off

**Kunimi:** I HAVE but you have to turn them off in chat also which only admins can do

**whatari:** oh

**footacoochi: **SEE it wasnt my fault it was watari

**profiteroleson: **sorry for blaming you futakcuchi

**footacoochi:** thank you whatever your name is

**profiteroleson: **i take my sorry fuckin back asshole

**Oinkawa:** k im selling feet pics now

**hotarms:** what the fuck NO

**hotarms:** is that even legal

**MMmmmaki: **we discussed this its fully legal now lets change the conversation to how matsukawa fuckijg BETRRAYED ME

**footacoochi:** i wish i could sell feet pics

**awakustam: **does everyone just have a feet kink or smth

**MMmmmaki: **ur username sucks ass 

**awakustam:** so does yours 

**MMmmmaki changed MMmmmaki's name to** **"Makinky"**

**Oinkawa:** *spits out tea*

**hotarms:** ok calm down there are children here

**Makinky:** fuck you

**Kunimi:** hello may i please be married off also my dads fucking suck

**awakustam:** dont look son

**profiteroleson:** they arent as innocnet as you think

**kindaichi: **shut up yahaba

**footacoochi: **ohh thats his name

**whatari:** this is turning to a shit storm

**profiteroleson: **ill add to the fire for revenge 

**whatari: **to who

**profiteroleson changed whatari's name to** **"libido"**

**libido:** what does that mean

**Oinkawa:** yahaba how the fUKC do you know hwta that means

**Oinkawa:** also im proud of my son

**footacoochi: **that was kinda cool of him

**profiteroleson: **im not gonna thank you for that compliment cause i hate you

**footacoochi: **:(

**Kunimi:** i know what that means

**kindaichi:** same

**hotarms:** im gonna cry

**libido: **im looking it up 

**Makinky: **i just came in to say im disappointed in my son for knowing these bad bad things

**awakustam: **uhm excuse me its our son

**Kunimi:** hey anybody know the highest building i can jump off

**kindaichi:** ok calm down 

**kindaichi:** want me to come over?

**Kunimi:** please i might throw my phone out the window

**kindaichi:** omg not again

**Oinkawa:** that was kinda adorable why cant yahaba be that cute

**profiteroleson: **cause your my dad and your not cute 

**Oinkawa: **im trying so hard to not scream rn

**hotarms: **so far it seems im the best dad

**Makinky:** daddy

**hotarms has left "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**Oinkawa: **thats like the THIRD time

**Oinkawa: **please refrain from making hajime leave

**awakustam:** oh myg god

**Makinky:** when did he start calling him that

**Oinkawa added hotarms to "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**hotarms: **sometimes i wonder why the universe has me suffer like this. Did i do something in my past life to be stuck here

**awakustam: **and whys that hmmmm?

**Makinky: **somethin wacky is going on

**Oinkawa:** annyways

**Oinkawa: **futakuchi isnt just gonna stay here right? this is aoba johsai volleyball clubs gc

**libido: **you never specified what the fuck this is so i could probably add everyone from everywhere to this gc

**Oinkawa: **hoe dont do it

**hotarms: **how many connections do you have???

**libido: **wellll

**libido: **i just slid into the karasunos liberos dms and ive been chatting up this really hot ace from tokyo

**profiteroleson: **i would like to say i knew nothing about this

**libido: **tho i dont think the ace is into me he kinda stupid 

**footacoochi: **if you do anything to sakunami i will destroy you hes too pure and innocent

**libido: **in what way ;)

**profiteroleson: **OOOOK callm down

**Oinkawa: **wow wataris more of a hoe then makki

**Makinky:** WOAAH WOAH 

**Makinky: **im not a hoe

**Makinky: **your the thirsty hoe

**Oinkawa: **SHHHHHTUT PYUP

**profiteroleson: **wait how do yall know eachother r hoes hmm?

**libido: **OH SHIT

**footacoochi: **i thought i had some sorta clue on who was pining for who but now im just confused af

**Oinkawa: **what

**Makinky: **omg

**Makinky: **NOOOO NOO

**Makinky: **nononon not like that

**Oinkawa: **OH SHIT

**Oinkawa: **NO yall dont know what the fuk ur talkin about

**footacoochi: **wait so im getting it wrong when i thought yall use to have a thing???

**profiteroleson: **i just audibly gasped omg 

**libido: **thats some hot tea 

**Oinkawa: **nope

**Oinkawa: **nope nope

**Makinky: **it was only first year ok?

**profiteroleson: **WOAH

**libido: **yall im screaminbg

**hotarms:** what the fuck did i just walk into

**footacoochi: **SGDHJAKPOKJHB HAHAHA OMG

**Oinkawa: **IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SWORN SECRET MAKKI U FUICKIBNN BITCH

**Makinky: **they already were suspecting shit but its been two years so it doesnt even matter

**Oinkawa: **im going emo

**Makinky: **dramatic bitch

**awakustam: **^

**profiteroleson: **kunimi couldve been my brother wow

**Oinkawa: **you dont have a brother

**footacoochi: **imma just stay silent

**libido: **yall hear yabahas muffled screaming?

**footacoochi: **'yabahas' lmaooo

**libido: **shut up i suck at typing on a phone

**hotarms: **i knew about hanamakis and oikwas thing in first year

**awakustam: **very obvious

**Oinkawa: **WHAT 

**Oinkawa: **you guys werent supposed to knowwww

**hotarms: **your kinda the most stupid and obvious people we know

**awakustam: **^

**Makinky: **is that the only thing you know how to respond with

**awakustam: **^

**Makinky: **why the fuck did i question when i knew that would be the answer

**libido: **so wait.. kunimi and kindaichi are just gone now

**libido: **hmmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Makinky:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**awakustam:** im taking full rights of kunimi since his other dad is worthless and is sexualizing our son. if there are any objections in the court of HDnsjhb please tell me

**Oinkawa:** as official judge i support u fully

**Makinky:** what the fuck nooo

**awakustam:** take that bwitch

**hotarms:** bwitch?

**awakustam:** sorry mis tap

**Makinky changed awakustam's name to** **"matsukuwu"**

**matsukuwu: **i shoulda fucking expected this

**Makinky:** honestly you should have since it sounded like uwu language

**Oinkawa: **uwu owo its me owokuwu 

**hotarms:** burn him in the fire pits in hell please

**Oinkawa: **iwachan im hot enough no need

**profiteroleson:** yall hear somethin

**footacoochi: **hes not hot he gives off more of a fluffy and innocent vibe

**footacoochi: **which i must say is a complete lie and ive been decieved

**Oinkawa: **not sure if i should be offended or not

**hotarms: **you should have seen him before puberty he was a mess

**Oinkawa: **i hate you

**Makinky: **nobody can hate iwaizumi for more then 3 minutes so lets see how long that lasts

**hotarms: **what does that mean

**footacoochi:** not even i hate him and i mean i hate everyone most of the time

**matsukuwu: **hes a saint

**Makinky: **and hot

**matsukuwu: **what

**Makinky: **what

**hotarms: **what

**Oinkawa: **????

**Makinky: **great! oikawa ruined it like he ruins everything (clapping)

**matsukuwu: **(also clapping)

**Oinkawa: **is this cyberbullying

**footacoochi: **shut up you sell feet pics

**Oinkawa: **yeah and ive made 2000 yen and its only been a hour!

**Makinky: **hol up

**Makinky: **let me hop on that business

**Makinky: **brb

**hotarms: **am i just letting this happen?

**matsukuwu: **honestly its a good fukin idea they are smart let them become rich men

**libido: **potential sugar daddies

**profiteroleson: **i think its about time watari stops

**footacoochi: **stop being such a mom

**profiteroleson: **does date tech really need their captain?

**footacoochi: **probably not all i do is bother them i suck as a mom

**Oinkawa: **hey not all captains are moms

**hotarms: **Oikawa is the brat of the team

**profiteroleson: **we kinda arent a family but we also kinda are

**libido: **this just got more confusing

**libido: **what yall think kunimi and kindaichi r doin

**matsukuwu: **you just reminded me that i heard kindaichi and kunimi talking and apparently kunimi is a god at super smash bros

**footacoochi: **so you think they playing video games

**Oinkawa: **i dont believe that kunimi is any good since hes lazy af but ok

**hotarms: **you just say that cause you key smash

**Oinkawa: **you just say that cause your short

**hotarms: **your not much taller

**Oinkawa: **i will make sure you dont reach my height

**profiteroleson: **i have a feeling that sometime in the future i will witness oikawa being murdered 

**libido: **by sometime in the future i have a feeling you mean right now

**profiteroleson:** perhaps

**footacoochi: **i think i get who likes who now and i kinda want to screw it all up somehow

**libido: **do it

**footacoochi: **do i got the pining thing completely down or

**profiteroleson: **pm me ill confirm

**libido: **wait why not me

**Oinkawa: **lmao imagine getting abandoned by your friends

**Oinkawa: **wait

**Oinkawa: **guys?

**libido: **i have a feeling that you deserved that but i totally didnt

**(Special private message extra!)**

**Around 8:27 AM**

**Makinky: **dude did we miss something?

**awakustam: **you mean how oikawa called him hajime?

**Makinky: **yeah that

**Makinky: **are they dating now or did they just cross that line????

**awakustam: **pretty sure they are still just friends from the obvious looks they send eachother when the other isnt looking

**Makinky: **wait what

**Makinky: **why didnt i see that

**awakustam: **ur just kinda oblivious

**Makinky: **in what ways?

**Makinky: **hello?

**Around 8:58 AM**

**footacoochi: **ok so

**footacoochi: **the two m named guys like eachother

**footacoochi: **and oikawa and the arms guy like eachother

**footacoochi: **do i got that right?

**profiteroleson: **yes

**profiteroleson: **im pretty sure hanamaki and matsukawa are only recent but oikawa and iwaizumi have been like that since my first year

**footacoochi: **and none of them are dating?

**profiteroleson: **not that i know of

**footacoochi: **and idk bout watari 

**footacoochi: **but he talked about that tokyo person a lot

**profiteroleson: **yeah me and him are best friends but he doesnt say anything about that stuff but he does seem to like someone from tokyo

**footacoochi: **are the first years dating? they seemed smitten

**profiteroleson: **ok so i didnt tell anyone about this

**profiteroleson: **so you need to keep a secret since its fucking funny

**footacoochi: **ok?

**profiteroleson: **so we had a party around halloween and i walked in on kindaichi sleeping on kunimis lap

**profiteroleson: **the first years

**profiteroleson: **was kinda cute

**footacoochi: **wdym by nobody knows?

**profiteroleson: **everyone got really drunk and doesnt remember but i didnt drink at all since ive seen what that shit does

**footacoochi: **oh. 

**footacoochi: **want to talk about it?

**profiteroleson: **no im fine dont worry

**profiteroleson: **but anyways i really need to gossip about what happened at the party since ive been keeping it a secret to hold over their heads and also pining is kinda fun to watch

**profiteroleson: **can you keep this all a secret

**footacoochi: **hell yeah i love messing with their lives but not telling them stuff that happened when they were drunk

**footacoochi: **but i am gonna hint that i know what happened to hold it over their heads

**profiteroleson: **ok thats fine ive been doing that at school, practice and in the gc also

**profiteroleson: **so hanamaki and matsukawa, the other two third years that u dont know the names of

**profiteroleson: **they were making out at the party near the end

**profiteroleson: **also karasuno was at the party since oikawa invited them since their really fast middle blocker crashed through his window

**footacoochi: **wait so i can hold it over their heads also?

**profiteroleson: **yes

**profiteroleson: **ok let me continue

**(end of extras)**

**(extras mostly exist since i havent posted in forever so you deserved something more heh)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, hope my og online friends r doing good, hope they're staying hydrated.
> 
> ALSO THERES like 60 PAGES OF THIS FIC ON THE DOCS I SAVE IT ON? this is becoming my life and i couldn't be happier thank you.  
Was just re readin this chapter and I, so stupid just cackling at my own fic lmao. Thank you maddy for giving me inspiration for the nicknames! your nicknames were genius omg. honestly im sorry mom this chapter is the most filthiest thing ive wrote im too pure to be writing the word kinky and shit omg. my innocence is next level bro
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed the extras since you 100% deserved it cause you put up with me. Love you!! <3333


	7. stop being a crackhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oinkawa: imma stab a bitch  
Oinkawa: who was it? Kunimi? kindaichi?   
matsukuwu: ok ur not stabbing my son  
hotarms: touch kindaichi and ill break your kneecaps
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A chapter that sorta is a filler (less then the last one) a bit more plot i guess and more pining! enjoy. idk howw to summarize on chat fics dhjsnhd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a week? in my fanfiction? Its more likely than you think. This chapter isnt really a new years special but its a chapter on new years so enjoy it lol. the obvious pining is fueling me and i personally enjoy watari being veryy flirty since my inner self is very flirty but i have social anxiety so i can never show it lol. annnYWHO im so glad i have enough inspiration to do this its so wild like i start writing and the chapter just flows nicely. This chapter is a lil more into the plot then the other one (theres a plot in a chat fic? its legit just relationship and character development tho) but yeee we see so much pinin in this chapter and a lot of teasing and bullying (if u can call it that) so sit back, relax, and enjoy this wild chapter. SORRY IF ITS LATE IN UR TIMEZONE ITS A BIT FROM NEW YEARS FOR MEEE

**4:28 PM**

****footacoochi: ****damn this chat has been dead all day bro

**libido: **idk bout everyone else but im busy chatting up yuu

****footacoochi: ****yUU? hmmMM

**matsukuwu: **owo whats this

**Makinky: **what the fuck are you doing

**matsukuwu: **living up to my name

**Makinky: **what have i done D:

**libido: **but yeah ive just been spending time tryna get a date y knoww

****footacoochi: ****what about sakunami

**libido: **oh yeh we went on a date but we just decided to be friends afterwards

****footacoochi: ****awwe 

**Oinkawa: **kinda wholesome

****footacoochi: ****so where has everyone else been

**Oinkawa: **stuff

**Makinky: **perhaps maybe ive been selling feet pics

**matsukuwu: **catching up on fire force

**Makinky: **:O

**libido: **what do u mean by stuff oiakwa

**Oinkawa: **since you asked

**Oinkawa: **watching date techs matches

****footacoochi: ****what

**Makinky: **uh oh

**matsukuwu: **spaghettio's

**Makinky: **stop that

****footacoochi: ****why does he watch videos???

**hotarms:** to see the teams weaknesses

**Oinkawa: **jesus christ when did you get here

**hotarms: **a bit ago

**hotarms: **also dont stay up too late doing that shit

**hotarms: **just go with the flow when it comes to the match

**matsukuwu: **nagging nancy

****footacoochi: ****hey uuuh watari

**libido: **waht

****footacoochi: ****was wondering why u dont flirt with any of ur own team members some of them r hot

**Oinkawa: **thank u

**Makinky: **he didnt say u specifically hoe

**libido: **i have but was rejected lol

****footacoochi: ****ooh

**Makinky: **wait by who

**libido: **iwaizumi

**matsukuwu: **probably iwaizumi

**matsukuwu: **oh damn ding ding ding mfs

**Makinky: **wow

**Oinkawa: **what wen did this happen?

**libido: **jealllous?

**Oinkawa: **wait no

**libido: **it was first year but he rejected me nicely so i was a okay

**hotarms:** i gave him a reason

**Oinkawa: **yeah i dont think iwa chan is gay

**Makinky: **he relly just

**matsukuwu: **oh my fuckin god

****footacoochi: ****bruh

**Oinkawa: **what?

**hotarms: **:///

**Makinky: **nobody say anything

**libido: **oikawa u may have a bunch of fanGIRLS but iwaizumi has a lot of fanBOYS

**Oinkawa: **WHAAT

**Makinky: **WATARI

**matsukuwu: **jesus FEKING CHRIST WATARI

****hotarms: ****i dont really have fan clubs myself but ive had boys and girls confes to me so im suprised he hasnt noticed 

**Kunimi:** this group chat is a mistake im just tryna do homework stfu

**kindaichi:** pleas e turn notifications off someone with admin

**libido: **dont they will forget this chat exists

**Kunimi: **stop it

**Oinkawa: **just turn your phones completely off for now

**Oinkawa: **but 

**Oinkawa: **why havent i ever seen iwa chan get confessed to tf? im not blind??

****hotarms: ****you legit have glasses

**Oinkawa: **but im not blind????

**libido:** waitwaitwaitwait

**libido: **gLASSES?

**libido: **send a picture pleaes

****footacoochi: ****werent u texting nishinoya?

**libido: **he can wait this is drastic information

**Oinkawa: **hoe dont do it

**Makinky sent a image to "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."** ****

**hotarms sent a image to "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**matsukuwu sent a image to "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**Oinkawa: **i hate how the app has horrible grammar pls kms

**Oinkawa: **but most importantly fuck u guys

**libido: **wwoAH

****footacoochi: *****chef kiss* more blackmail beautiful

**Makinky: **more blackmail? thats like the first stuffs u got on us hoe

****footacoochi: ****lies

**libido: **wait huh??

**libido: **what u got on us

****footacoochi:**** >.>

****footacoochi: ****<.<

****footacoochi: ****ok a secret inside sorce told me smth

**Oinkawa: **imma stab a bitch

**Oinkawa: **who was it? Kunimi? kindaichi? 

**matsukuwu: **ok ur not stabbing my son

**hotarms:** touch kindaichi and ill break your kneecaps

**Oinkawa: **but u dont even know the info that was out there

**profiteroleson: **ooooh the gc is lively now

**profiteroleson:** oh

****footacoochi: ****yahaba told me

**profiteroleson: **^^^^^^^

**Oinkawa: **I CANT BELIEVE THIS

**Oinkawa: **I WOULD SUSPECT KUNIMI, KINDAICHI, AND MAKI BUT NEVER MY DEAR PRECIOUS SON

**Oinkawa: **what the fuck u got on us hoe

**profiteroleson: **:::)))))

**profiteroleson: **i told him about the party

**Oinkawa: **A

**matsukuwu: **dude

**Makinky: **first of all id never spill any tea

**Makinky: **also wtfff

**hotarms: **we dont even know how bad the blackmail is since we forgot everything

****footacoochi: ****its real bad and i feel bad that yall dont know it cause its delicious 

**profiteroleson: **i was finally able to spill that to someone im so relieved and now i can make fun of everyone

**libido: **cant believe my friends teamed up

****footacoochi: ****im ur friend???

**libido: **yeee

****footacoochi: ****brbrb cryING cause no one has called me their friend not even aone

**libido: **but this is unfair i want in on the gosssssip

**profiteroleson: **ur involved in the gossip topic

**libido: **talk shit get hit yahabitch

**libido: **ill fight u

**profiteroleson: **you arent much shorter than me but i could probably still fling you across the room dont test me

**Makinky: **ladies calm down

**Makinky: **yall weak asf compared to me

**profiteroleson: **and yet you still get beaten by iwaizumi in arm wrestling every time

**Makinky: **ok thats the final straw

**Oinkawa: **okay change of topic im tired of that bs

**Makinky: **hoe

**Oinkawa: **yall yall yall i wanna know

**Oinkawa: **so it seems kindaichi and kunimi are both doing homework together

****footacoochi: ****so we were right

**profiteroleson: **yep

**libido: **i feel left out

**hotarms:** whats wrong with doing homework together??

**hotarms: **oikawa u legit still bother me with ur bs homework

**Makinky: **b ruh

**Makinky: **is this? mutual pining?? on my gc? disgusting get out of here

****footacoochi: ****says you

**profiteroleson:** o h

**Makinky: **idk what ur talking about 

**Makinky: **also SAYS U

****footacoochi: ****hmm? im just a flirty boi idk what ur speaking of senpai

**libido: **lmao no one can turn this on me since ive dated almost everyone i liked dont got time for that mutual pining bs

****footacoochi: ****then whats goin on with nishinoya

**libido: **flirting

**libido: **pretty sure he knows my intentions lmao

**libido: **or maybe not cause he seems like a bro heterosexual guy 

**libido: **if so kill me

**profiteroleson: **gladly

**profiteroleson: **but ew heterosexuals where lmao

**Oinkawa:** wait a minute

**Oinkawa:** i thought u were straight yahaba

**profiteroleson: **i

**profiteroleson: **theres nothing wrong with being straight im just pan

**libido: **yeppers

****footacoochi: ****im pan also

**libido: **aYY pan club

**Makinky: **wow all 3 of dem r pan thats wild asf

**Oinkawa: **since we talkin bout sexualities i dont even like girls they just like me haHA

**hotarms: **your an asshole for leading them on

**Makinky: **im still confused on me self since ive only liked guys like last month

**profiteroleson: **wait

**profiteroleson: **what

**libido: **what

**Oinkawa: **whAT

**Oinkawa: **so what was dating me in first year????

**Makinky: **O h

**Makinky: **hol up

**Makinky: **i just confused the shit out of myself

**Makinky: **never thought about how homo that was

**libido: **I

**libido: **this is honestly so fucking funny LMAOOOOO

**profiteroleson: **im laughing so hard theres tears

****footacoochi: ****was that whole relationship like one of those "no homo" things 

****footacoochi: ****thats really sad

**Makinky: **I NEED TO THINK ABOUT THIS

**Makinky: **SO IN FIRST YEAR I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE I WAS DATING A GUY????

**Makinky: **IT NEVER SETTLED IN

**matsukuwu: **i was just watching this conversation happen ur a actual crackhead this is what i meant when i said your oblivious af

**Oinkawa: **cant fucjing beliebe i was in a relationship for like 5 months with someone and they never realized it 

**Oinkawa: **kinda hurts my feelings but ok

**Makinky: **now im even more confused

**Makinky: **imma get off for a bit bye bye

**libido: **so i just texted yuu what his sexuality was an he said bi

**libido: **thank you god

**Oinkawa: **ok im sorry 2 say but in our last match against karasuno didnt it seem like nishinoya liked the big ace dude 

****footacoochi: ****dont crush his spirits like dat

**profiteroleson: **STOP HURTING HIS FEELINGS THATS MY JOB

**libido: **he likes a fuck ton of people

**libido: **he also kinda likes that guy from tokyo so 

**matsukuwu: **is dis gonna turn into a poly relationship where watari is with every libero

**libido: **fucking hopefully

**libido: **i wouldnt mind

**Oinkawa: **but watari does he like YOU?

**libido: **lets make a poll

**libido: **no jkjkjk ill find out

**libido: **its kinda just getting to know eachother rn

****footacoochi: ****sorta wholesome but we all know how non wholesome watari is

**libido: **talk shit get hit as ive said before

**profiteroleson: **cant believe me and futakuchi are ganging up on watari

**Oinkawa: **i didnt raise u like dis

**profiteroleson: **u didnt raise me aT ALL

**profiteroleson: **im still waiting for that dinner

**Oinkawa: **we can go rn 

**profiteroleson: **really???

**Oinkawa: **yeah ive just been watching date techs games and they kinda suck

****footacoochi: ****bruh

**profiteroleson: **ur rich right? better be some good fucking food

**Oinkawa: **nything for my son

**libido: **kinda wholesome but neither yahaba or oikawa are wholesome

**libido: **theyre demons but the situation is cute

**libido: **imma go continue sliding into peoples dms bye 

****footacoochi:**** i guess ill go do something sinc everyon is fucking gone

**NEXT DAY 6:26 PM**

**kindaichi:** why didnt the rest of us get any food

**Kunimi:** our dads are starving us help

**Makinky:** i swear

**matsukuwu:** dont hurt the child pls

**Makinky: **they are just tryna get food out of us

**hotarms: **dont try anything we already go out for ramen after every match including practice matches

**kindaichi: **aw that sucks

**profiteroleson: **OH i didnt tell you about the foood

**Kunimi:** please dont ill be jealous

**kindaichi: **this is unfair we deserve equal food distribution 

**Kunimi: **thats a big word for someone who asked me to help with studying

**kindaichi: **:[

**Makinky: **damn

**Makinky: **i dont want my kid to be friends with iwaizumis kid

**Makinky: **son

**matsukuwu: **didnt we have a court case? so technically hes my son bye bitch

**Makinky: **:o

**hotarms: **lmao one extra thing ive beaten you in

**Makinky: **thats it

**Makinky: **meet me in the pits lets fuckin fight 

****footacoochi: ****damn ur team is split off into different families? I swear moniwa was everyones mom

**profiteroleson: **then what are you to them?

****footacoochi: ****drunk aunt

**kindaichi: **why aunt and not uncle

****footacoochi: ****drunk uncle and aunt vibes are completely different

**profiteroleson: **Oikawa is that one dad who pays for love but thats pretty okay 

****footacoochi: ****gold digger

**profiteroleson: **sorta in a way more like bribery tho

**libido: **oikawa is a sugar daddy

**profiteroleson: **why the fuck do you always appear at the worst moments

**profiteroleson: **like a fucking spider appearing in a shower

****footacoochi: ****depends on who you are i guess since i think he appears at the perfect times

**libido: **thank you

**libido: **i appear in the most tense sexual moments i swear

**profiteroleson: **explain

**libido: **maybe i shouldnt be saying this but...

**libido: **i remember one thing from the party

**profiteroleson: **OH SHIT

****footacoochi: ****WOAH WILD 

****footacoochi: ****what a plot twist

**libido: **i walked in the room upstairs to see kindaichi laying down on kunimis lap so idk

**profiteroleson: **omg he remembers that

**profiteroleson: **and he said it in gc this is so sad

**Kunimi:** im just gonna stay quiet for the sake of myself since i dont remember this 

**Kunimi:** also maybe perhaps shut the fuck up

****footacoochi: *****pining noises*

**libido: **what would pining sound like?

****footacoochi: ****angsting sessions repeatedly where the person cries about their unrequited love or crush or whatever

**libido: **and what would that sound like??

****footacoochi: ****ur asking too many questions and im not a man of answers

**profiteroleson: **you shouldnt be answering any questions if your the drunk aunt to your own team

****footacoochi: ****u aint even a captain stfu

**profiteroleson: **i will be next year

****footacoochi: ****and what will you be to your team hmm??

**libido: **probably a nagging grandma or smth

**profiteroleson: **shut up watari

**profiteroleson: **probably like one of those moms that seems nice af but will beat ur ass

**libido: **a karen

****footacoochi: ****speaking of karen's my mom is actually one and it kills me

****footacoochi: ****my dads a total chad tho

**profiteroleson: **explains why you are a drunk aunt

****footacoochi: ****cant believe you come into my house and insult how i treat my nephews 

****footacoochi: ****get the fuc out of my house

**kindaichi:** since futakuchi and yahaba both said some gossip about me imma just say this

**kindaichi:** if futakuchi is the drunk aunt yahaba is the uncle stfu ur definitely pining too

**profiteroleson: **i legit hated futakuchi up until yesterday so that makes no sense

**libido: **(they aint denying that there is feelings)

**Kunimi:** (wow)

****footacoochi: ****naw sorry to be a drunk aunt you gotta be single af and just be so deadbeat and i already fit those attributes 

**Kunimi:** on the topic of mutual pining

**Kunimi: **im getting tired of it so

****footacoochi: ****woah wats goin on

**profiteroleson: **ohmygod

**Kunimi: **yeah i liked kindaichi since junior high

**Kunimi: **and the pining bs is annoying and im lazy af so imma just say it

**kindaichi:** hol up

**kindaichi: **dont say anything

**Kunimi: **what

**kindaichi: **if this is actually happening we are doing it face to face you asshole

**kindaichi: **ill be over in five

**Kunimi: **oh my god

****footacoochi: ****that was cute

**profiteroleson: **AHGDFGHJEHGSHJSUDYHGS

****footacoochi: ****are you okay

**libido: **FUCKING FINALLY********

**libido: **(clapping)

**profiteroleson: **encore! bEAUTIFUL! FINALLY!

**profiteroleson: **FUCKING COME LOOK EVERYONE 

**Oinkawa:** damn my kouhai got their shit together b4 me?

**matsukuwu:** ay yo me nd iwaizumis families are connected now thats pretty cool

**Makinky:** wasnt i tryign to avoid this like a hour ago? lmao

**Oinkawa: **wheres iwa chan

**Makinky: **me and iwaizumi r fighting in mario kart

**Makinky: **hes worse than me and im beating him

**matsukuwu: **first thing u have won against him

**Makinky: **hey

**Makinky: **but yeah im holding this above his head forever

**Makinky: **opp next round starting in five bye

**Oinkawa: **man iwa chan is gonna be a proud dad when he sees what happened lol

**profiteroleson: **im a proud dad and i aint even their dads

**libido: **they have been pining forever im so glad its over

**Oinkawa: **i didnt even know

**matsukuwu: **as i have said about a million times, you and maki are very oblivious and theres proof

**Oinkawa: **wow thanks 

**Oinkawa: **anywho im gonna get ready for the match tommorrow

**Oinkawa: **we going against Dewaichi so be prepared, we might have not vs them before but just b ready for anything

**Oinkawa: **bye bye gonna practice

****footacoochi: ****at this time?

**profiteroleson: **he practices a lot

****footacoochi: ****will he be ok? thats kinda dangerous for ur health

**libido: **iwaizumi will drag him home

**profiteroleson: **^^^

**profiteroleson: **he always does

****footacoochi:**** damn we still gotta deal with more pining nonsense

****footacoochi: ****first years got their life together faster then the rest lmaoo

**profiteroleson: **kunimi is just too lazy for that bs probably

**libido: **ive known forever. kunimi probably knew since kindaichi is obvious af

****footacoochi: ****yo after our match in 2 days you wanna hang out

**profiteroleson: **i feel like it wont g happen

**profiteroleson: **whoever loses will probably be sulking

****footacoochi: ****more like a 50/50 since i still got next year and my teams a mess so i wont be sulking lol

**libido: **if everyone is feeling okay then sure

****footacoochi: ****cool

**libido: **OH SHIT

**libido: **do we have a test tomorrow

**profiteroleson: **uh yeah

**libido: **SO UR TELLING ME IVE BEEN BUSY FLIRTING ON DMS WHEN I SHOULD BE STUDYING AAAH BYE I GTG

****footacoochi: ****imagine studying

**profiteroleson: **ugh your one of those people who doesnt studys but aces the test right?

****footacoochi: ****yep

**profiteroleson: **sometimes i really hate you

****footacoochi: ****ur just jealous that im blessed

**profiteroleson: **i should probably study also to make sure i got the info in my head

****footacoochi: ****noooo dont leave me

****footacoochi: ****who am i gonna gossip to about my teammm

**profiteroleson: **do that later after im done studyin

**profiteroleson: **i actually really wanna know gossip on ur team its a hot mess

****footacoochi:**** at least its hot ;;(

**profiteroleson: **OKAY BYE

****footacoochi: ****see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki is such a crackhead lmao i relate. Like ive had so many crackhead moments but writing hanamaki having his is a blessing thank you me. Also i feel like the fic is majorly pointing towards futayaha so imma just tag it like that nd see where it goes. Futayahas tag hasnt seen the light in like forever so imma revive it real quick. I just wanted to say this in notes but if i ever mention koganegawa or goshiki i want them to be in a relationship. Hopefully the story will move along with the ball boy arc but i cant say. I might perhaps write another text fic after this one but it will be for another team and the storys will be linked??? help me out here. Like i feel that most of the teams in haikyuu are kinda connected in this chat fic already, we had the karasuno team at the party and we have futakuchi so like i could make a dateko chat where futakuchi thinks oikawa made a good idea and steals it or a karasuno chat since they did mention one in the halloween special. IDK MAYBE ILL DO BOTH OF THOSE IDEAS SOUNDS FUN! oh damn the end note is a whole ass rant im sorry lol. and btw im kinda hinting at maki being demi so hehe give me feedback on their sexualities! 
> 
> EXTRA: I WASNT PLANNING ON HAVING THE KINKUNI CONFESSION THIS CHAPTER IT JUST HAPPENED SO NOW THEY ARE CANON YESSS!!! WHGEUWIUEYHSJUDHG YES I LOVE THEM??? EEEEE time to knock out the rest of the pining messes lol


	8. is he really soft hearted or just whipped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oinkawa: oh  
matsukuwu: went from really positive to really negative  
Makinky: like math  
hotarms: idiot  
Oinkawa: makki has something seriously wrong with his head i fear for his future  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is this? some sort of plot in my fic wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like 9 days? yo wats up. Ive been kinda busy with my remodeled room, i watched haikyuu season 4 ep 1 today, and ive been busy with school and a fucked up sleep schedule since ive been passing out every day after school instead of sleeping a bit later so it messed everything up a bit. I woulda had this fic out sooner if i wasnt asleep about 80% of the time this week so im sorry its kinda my exhaustions fault. AnywaY i cant believe i had enough inspiration running to post a THIRD chapter in a MONTH? the last time this happened is when i started it on oct 29 and posted 2 other chapters after the first chapter in october and thats kinda wild. ANywayY this chapter is just pining, cuteness, and tiny bit of the original plot (miyagi prefectural preliminaries) and uuuuh yeah read end notes for more lol

**9:15 PM**

**profiteroleson: **hey futakuchi we just got back our school

**profiteroleson: **how did ur match go

**libido: **damn the first thing u do is talk to futakuchi, i see u

**Kunimi: **shhh

**footacoochi: **im still on my way back

**footacoochi: **we won by 2-3 points in each set

**footacoochi: **we won both sets it was prty easy with our middle blockers

**kindaichi: **we get it, ur wall is tall

**matsukuwu: **ay im a good middle blocker and so r u kindaichi dont put yrself down

**kindaichi: **oh thank you

**Makinky: **yo iwa it looks like matsukwaw is taking ur son

**hotarms: **wow

**matsukuwu: **first of all, spell my name right you absolute noob

**matsukuwu: **second of all, stop trying to tear us all apart

**Makinky: **never i love chaos

**footacoochi: **o k then

**footacoochi: **uhh how was yalls match anyways 

**Oinkawa: **we won by a landslide cause we are the best

**hotarms: **we won by like 3-6 points 

**Oinkawa: **shut the fuck up

**Makinky: **Iwasalumi always ruining everything ugh

**matsukuwu: **no ur the one that ruins everything

**libido: **are we all just gonna ignore the 'iwasalumi' cause that was genius

****footacoochi: ****ngl it was pretty good

**Kunimi:** hehhee 

**kindaichi: **akira giggling? blessed

**Oinkawa: **awwwee there using g i v e n n a m e s 

**kindaichi changed Kunimi's name to "Kunimiracle"**

**Makinky: **stop acting like a proud dad neither of them are yours

**matsukuwu: **neither of them are yours also

**Makinky: **why are you attacking me

**profiteroleson: **is everyone just ignoring the first years they are having a very WHOLESOME moment 

**libido: **what a disgustingly sweet name change

****footacoochi: ****disgusting pda

**kindaichi: **your just saying that cause your single

****footacoochi: ****ouch

**profiteroleson: **haha that was a good one

****footacoochi:**** your supposed to be my friend? wtf

**libido: **get use to it he stabs all his friends in the back

**Kunimiracle: **i dont like this name

**hotarms: **its actually pretty good, it matches ur name unlike half of us

**Oinkawa: **also its a very positive name!

**Kunimiracle** ** changed Kunimiracles's name to "Kunimistake"**

**Oinkawa: **oh

**matsukuwu: **went from really positive to really negative

**Makinky: **like math

**hotarms: **idiot

**Oinkawa: **makki has something seriously wrong with his head i fear for his future

**kindaichi:** ):

**Kunimistake: **;)

**kindaichi: **a

**profiteroleson: **we get it, you're adorable

**Makinky: **we get it, you're in a healthy and happy relationship and are no longer pining wow great for you

**footacoochi: **i smell salt

**matsukuwu: **this is exactly why i took custody

**Oinkawa: **the first years really be out here making me burst into tears because of how cute they are, just stop it

**hotarms: **honestly that cuteness affected me

**Makinky: **is cuteness a word?

**Oinkawa: **im pretty sure it is i just dont think iwahchan used it right

**profiteroleson: **third years are so stupid im just doubting that they are even graduating

**footacoochi: **i only had 1 stupid third year when they were still on the team, the other third years were ok and moniwa acted like my mom

**footacoochi: **moniwa was more of a mom than my actual mom

**libido: **allright lets just skip over futakuchis mommy issues

**Makinky: **'mommy' hehehe

**footacoochi: **i understand ur screen name now

**hotarms: **how the fuck did we get here? how did we get to talking about volleyball to talking about whatever this is?

**Kunimistake: **looking back at my life to see what the fuck brought me here and to figure out exactly why im suffering

**profiteroleson: **ok calm your emo

**Kunimistake: **:|

**kindaichi: **you are a little emo

**Kunimistake: **wow ok

**kindaichi: **i said a little

**hotarms: **oikawa had a emo phase

**Oinkawa: **what the fuck is wrong? why do you keep trying to embarass me

**hotarms: **is it working

**Oinkawa: **yes

**footacoochi: **wait oikawa had an emo phase? pics?

**libido: **didnt think u were into that

**libido: **but yeah pics?

**hotarms: **ill sned a pic tomorrow i dont feel like looking

**profiteroleson: **eww emos

**Makinky: **imma just say kyoutani is probably emo in some way shape or form

**matsukuwu: **haha yeah

**Oinkawa: **...

**hotarms: **oh

**profiteroleson: **omg

**Oinkawa: **i forgot to add him to the groupchat im a terrible person

**Makinky: **you are

**libido: **does anyone even know his user number?

**profiteroleson:**

**Kunimistake: **haha

**kindaichi: **dont laugh thats mean they forgot him

**footacoochi: **who even is kyoutani?

**matsukuwu: **i mean i doubt anyone has any contact with him since he legit hates all of us to death

**hotarms: **i got his user number

**Oinkawa: **ok we get it nobody hates you

**Makinky: **i fuckin hate how iwaizumi is so fekin likeable it makes me so angre

**kindaichi: **angre...

**Kunimistake: **vewwy angwy

**matsukuwu: **have you not learned from my mistakes???

**Makinky: **would have changed kunimis user to uwu relating but his user rn is pretty good

**hotarms: **wow

**Oinkawa: **this is why mattsun got custody

**Makinky: **i get it ok

**footacoochi: **damn nobody answered my question who tf is kyoutani?

**profiteroleson: **ugh

**profiteroleson: **hes a old 2nd year that just left and recently returned with no warning and hes very rude and stubborn and has a really bad attitude

**profiteroleson: **he doesnt listen to anyone and the only person hes kinda listened to is iwaizumi

**libido: **yeahhhhhhhh yahaba reallly hates him

**footacoochi: **i see that

**Kunimistake: **yahaba is just petty since kyoutani got to play more then he does after only being back for a month

**kindaichi: **oh, ok im just gonna step far away

**profiteroleson: **Kunimi? are you? disrespecting me? even when ur lazy af and never even play? wow

**Oinkawa: **haha ohh

**hotarms: **team isnt bonding so well now are they

**Oinkawa: **really iwa chan now isnt the time to insult me

**Oinkawa: **yall we have a match tomorrow calm yourselves before i bench all of yall

**footacoochi: **the amount of yalls used

**Makinky: **dont use ur power like that oikawa you hoe

**Oinkawa: **you disrespect me? your captain? ill have you know i hold all power above you and you cant do anything about it.

**hotarms: **theres a lot they can do

**Makinky: **yeah like overthrow you and make iwa the new captain

**matsukuwu: **dont make him our captain hes too fuckin bara he wouldnt understand us weaklings

**Oinkawa: **wow

**hotarms: **is that a insult or?

**Kunimistake: **all brawns no brains

**kindaichi: **akira dont disrespect my dad like that o mg

**Kunimistake: **oops

**hotarms: **???

**profiteroleson: **i dont think kunimi was far off

**Oinkawa: **yea iwa chan is very stupid

**hotarms: **your calling me stupid when you believe in aliens ok

**Oinkawa: **yeah but you think godzilla is real so

**hotarms: **listen up bitch

**Makinky: **pls calm when yall fight it scares me

**footacoochi: **is oikawa a masochist? idk i wouldnt ever start fights with a guy like iwaizumi he is very buff it scares me and i dealt with a very angry buff senpai before but damnn

**Makinky: **ahaha wow thats a bit kinky

**matsukuwu: **went from zero to a fucking hundred in record time wow 

**Makinky: **you know it ;))

**libido: **yall we are getting realllly off track are we gonna add kyoutani or not

**profiteroleson: **no

**Oinkawa: **we have to hes a member of the team

**profiteroleson: **or we could not, he would never know this gc exists

**hotarms: **i got his user number

**kindaichi: **deja vu? didnt he already say that? is everything repeating

**Kunimistake: **my head hurts everyone changes topics too fast

**kindaichi: **you gonna go to bed?

**Kunimistake: **mhmh

**kindaichi: **sleepover?

**Kunimistake: **yeah

**kindaichi: **ok ill be over

**profiteroleson: **first years stop being cute challenge: failed

**footacoochi: **you seem a bit jealous

**libido: **yeah shigeru is probably just mad cause hes never dated anyone for more then a week

**profiteroleson: **:( shut up watari 

**Oinkawa: **other than my thing with makki, that apparently was one sided, ive only dated a girl for like less than a week

**Makinky: **oh i remember ur girlfriend! she got real pissed at u for focusing on volleyball and she fukkin came down to the gym to yell at u

**hotarms: **that was funny to watch

**libido: **didn't oikawa have a whole ass deadpanned expression while she was yelling at him and right after she finished he just turned away and continued practicing? lmao

**Makinky: **thats what made it so funny he just deadass ignored her

**Oinkawa: **im glad yall found it amusing but i just found her annoying

**profiteroleson: **that kinda makes me feel better about myself

**matsukuwu: **yo im back

**Makinky: **where did u even go

**matsukuwu: **got a phone call from the school since kunimi called me dad in front of a teacher

**footacoochi: **LMAOOO

**Makinky:** you fuckig deserved it

**profiteroleson: **damn cant believe i didnt do that

**Oinkawa: **shit

**profiteroleson: **:)

**footacoochi: **im bored as FUCk

**profiteroleson: **isnt it like 10pm? so uh what u evn gonna do at this time

**hotarms: **speaking of which shouldnt everyone be ASLEEP? we just had a volleyball game you guys should be tired

**libido: **fuck u i dont sleep

**hotarms: **wow

**li****bido: **im sorry please dont kill me

**footacoochi: **^ see this is exactly why i think oikawa is a masochist, even WATARI cowers in fear at this mans presence

**Makinky: **oikawa is psycho 

**Oinkawa: **no

**Oinkawa: **iwa chan doesnt hurt me too bad since i KNOW he cant hes too soft hearted even if he doesnt act like it all the time

**matsukuwu: **wow

**Makinky: **wow

**footacoochi: **wow

**profiteroleson: **wow

**li****bido: **wow

**hotarms: **ive legit hit you with a chair before but ok

**Oinkawa: **^~^

**Makinky: **hahah iwaoi

**matsukuwu: **hahahahaha how gross

**li****bido: **what does iwaoi mean?

**footacoochi: **no clue

**profiteroleson: **dont even ask those two are crackheads in their own worlds

**li****bido: **wow everyone is verry silent right now i can F E E L the sexual tension

**footacoochi: **of course you can feel it you legit have a fricken radar for that shit

**profiteroleson: **he only has that radar cause he himself is a hoe

**li****bido: **hey

**footacoochi: **speaking of which

**footacoochi: **how is ur love life going

**li****bido: **ehh im going on a date with nishinoya this week? yknow building my harem

**footacoochi: **mhmhmh seems nice

**profiteroleson: **a harem djmdnsbg

**footacoochi: **i wish i could build a harem but most people hate me soo eh

**profiteroleson: **honestly if u ever plan on it gl

**li****bido: **im just charming so harems r ez pz to get

**footacoochi: **hoe many people did u even date

**footacoochi: **how*

**profiteroleson: **was that really a mistake

**footacoochi: **i swear, its 10pm and im tired and bored asf i cant sleep

**li****bido: **i cant count past 10 sooooo uhhh

**profiteroleson: **hes dated like the whole johzenji team so lmaooo

**footacoochi: **YOOOO

**footacoochi: **their captain is like, hot af

**li****bido: **I KNOW!

**footacoochi: **he seems like such a straight boy though? did you date him?

**li****bido: **oh yeah i did hes bi he shamelessly flirts with everyone i didnt have to do much 

**profiteroleson: **dude all the third years just up and poofed im a little concern

**footacoochi: **all the dads went to go get milk

**li****bido: **they probably wont return lol

**li****bido: **OH OH OH FUTAKUCHI

**footacoochi:** what

**li****bido: **did u know that when i first met yahaba i flirted with him 

**profiteroleson: **bruh

**profiteroleson: **that was the most weirdest thing that ever happened to me u scarred me for life

**footacoochi: **is that how you guys met?

**li****bido: **yeah i was kinda like fuck it, and i thought id never see him after that but then he fucking appeared in the volleyball club so :////

**footacoochi: **i kinda assumed 

**li****bido: **wow ok fuck you i was just saying

**li****bido: **anyway im tiredd im going to bed the match was exhausting yknow not being benched

**profiteroleson: **

**li****bido: **lmaO see ya

**footacoochi: **dammmitt i wanna sleep but i CNAT

**profiteroleson: **sucks to be you

**footacoochi: **dont LeaVe ME

**profiteroleson: **oh hey look at the time

**footacoochi: **ur probably not even tired being benched and all

**profiteroleson: **your right but i thought u were my friend cant believe you used that against me thats low

**profiteroleson: **you are officially not my friend you r now once more my enemy

**footacoochi: **oof

**profiteroleson: **ew thats so 2017 of you wow

**footacoochi: **wow i see how it is

**profiteroleson: **damn whatcha gonna do :/

**footacoochi: **ill spread the information about the partytm

**profiteroleson: **ok fine nvm

**footacoochi: **eyyy

**profiteroleson: **im going to bed bye

**footacoochi: **no please

**footacoochi: **damn im all alone

**hotarms: **just go to sleep

**footacoochi:** (fear) where tf did u come from shdnfvb

**footacoochi: **ive started seeing things this is badd i should probably sleep

**profiteroleson: **FUTAKUCHI SHUT UP I CANT SLEEP WHEN UR MAKING MY PHONE BEEP BEEP

**footacoochi: **:( beep beep

**profiteroleson: **just go to bed

**footacoochi: **fffine goodnight

**profiteroleson: **night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was legit kinkuni FLUFF and them just being real cute. AND THE TENSION BETWEEN THE REST OF THE SHIPS AHDJHDYSUJ HAHAAh i hate myself for doing that. Like all the oBVIOUS undertones of pining in everything they say like they are all screaming about how much they love eachother between the lines of what they are actually saying and i find it hilarious lol. anyway i wrote this chapter all in one day with 0 plans of where it was going (I normally have a list of ideas i want to hit in a chapter but this chapter was just purely me winging it and im a lilllllll shoocked) still tryna think what i should do after i end this fic cause honestly its probably barely gonna reach over 12 chapters, my plans never go well so we will see. I love having filler crack chapters so yeahhhhhhhhhhhh. also is that kyoutani? wow its been 8 chapters i didnt even know you were gonna appear im so sorry. i dont even know if i got him in this chapter so uuhhhhhhuh he mightve been added? im so confwueseddd and my brain is FRIED so this note is probably very bad in grammar and spelling please let me sleep i didnt take a nap today and im tiresdddddddddd. <3 gn ill fix any mistakes tommorrw exepct from spellling ones isnce uknow nobody has perfect texting speling lol.


	9. time to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oinkawa: lies fake  
libido: can confirm i was there  
hotarms: i was also there  
footacoochi: same  
Oinkawa: nobody asked for your imput futakuchi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Might be on hiatus after this chapter sorry  
i want to do so much with this fic but i just dont have the inspiration! will be a february 14th update in series though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so i just learned that what ive been writing isnt the preliminaries and is actually Qualifiers, im so fukin stoopid im sorry i fixed it! Anywho sorry for the long wait I watched the ova and had to watch the dateko vs seijoh which i couldn't find. im writing this note before i have even watched the seijoh vs dateko info so sorry i just have to write this note before i go out! Information for the start of the chapter, im pretty sure in Japan they get in school around 8:30, correct me if im wrong tho! sorry for the short chapter, i have NO inspiration legit my life has been a record on repeat i have nothing.
> 
> AND I LEARNED THAT IT DOESNT SEEM LIKE IWAIZUMI MINDS BEING CALLED IWA CHAN AND THAT IT WOULD BE WEIRD IF OIKAWA DIDNT CALL HIM THAT FROM A REDDIT POSST AND I? SOFT IWAOI ABSVGSYAHB!
> 
> also in yahabas character info i learned he DOESNT have a nickname from oikawa, and is one of the few who dont! so all those people who add chan to his name when writing oikawa are WRONG!!

**7:08 AM**

**libido: **good morning everyone!

**profiteroleson****:** stop i still have likwe 30 mins to sleep in shut up

**Oinkawa: **ive been up since like 6:30 yall weak

**profiteroleson: **thats so EARLY

**hotarms: **he gets up early to do hise hair and shit

**hotarms: **i normally sleepp in and get ready 20 mins befofre school

**hotarms: **speaking of which THANKS FOR WAKING ME UP SO EARLY

**libido: **oopps

**footacoochi: **you woske me up 2 mins before my alarm went off wildl

**Oinkawa: **oh! HELLO futakuchi, you should start getting ready to be crushed by us in todays match after shcool.

**Makinky: **nice try but i dont think it is spelled as shcool

**Oinkawa: **shut the fuck up i didnt ask for your input.

**footacoochi: **we legit have like blcokers that r 190cm tall? ur goijn down bitch.

**profiteroleson: **ur not one of the 190cm tall blockers sadly, your like 180cm tall loser

**libido: **yo yahaba ur shorter than him

**profiteroleson: **and ur shorter than me so 

**Oinkawa: **aww iwa chan is short too but at least he's taller than watachi

**libido: **i hate his nicknames

**profiteroleson: **can't relate

**footacoochi: **im cnfused

**Makinky: **Oikawa is a brat and gives everyone nicknames 

**footacoochi: **ohhh ok so thats why he calls Iwaizumi iwa chan

**Makinky: **watch this

**Makinky: **Iwa chann

**hotarms: **stop 

**footacoochi: **oh wow

**matsukuwu: **(he's whipped)

**Makinky: **(so whipped, he only lets oikawa call him that)

**footacoochi: **( (¬_¬ ) )

**profiteroleson: **(you feel my pain now? knowing what's going on and watching this hurts.)

**footacoochi: **(dude this is just sad)

**libido: **guys everyone can see your mfuvcjkgin MESSAGES

**libido: **it isnt privaete stop it

**profiteroleson: **i could have been sleeping rn if u diddnt wake me up

**Oinkawa:** oh

**Oinkawa: **I dont give yahaba a nickname cause he's the one of the only kouhai that is respecting and nice to me

**libido: **yahaba ur a suck up

**profiteroleson: **:l

**footacoochi: **cant relate! my senpais hated me

**Oinkawa: **Moniwa once told me that your problematic

**Makinky: **you actually talked to another player without being a jerk? wow.

**Oinkawa: **listen,,, i have somewhat of a heart and i just couldnt be mean to moniwa, i tried but hes too cute and nice and timid id feel to bad

**libido: **hey wait i thought i was the thirsty one

**libido: **yeah moniwa is vvery cute and has dark hair? and hes kinda timid? THATS MY TYPE!!THATS MY TYPE!! ajhHSNSM

**footacoochi: **could you not? talk about my senpai in front of me like that? i feel gross and awkward stop?

**profiteroleson: **are you embarrassed? lmao 

**footacoochi: **wehn someone talks about someone you know like that in front of you it is weird af 

**footacoochi: **have you ever heard someone talking bout ur senpais like that?

**profiteroleson: **im friends with watari wtf do you think

**footacoochi: **noted

**footacoochi: **yeah but i miss moniwa, dont tell him that, everything was so much easier before he left the club. now we r just stuck with koganegawa who absolutely sucks as a setter

**Oinkawa: **im screenshotting this and sending it to moniwa

**footacoochi: **bruh

**Makinky: **Hey! you can have oikawa! hes a setter and a captain too take him

**hotarms: **please

**Oinkawa:** (`ー´)

**Oinkawa: **i didnt wake up at 6 am and go through days of training to be bullied by my own team

**footacoochi: **gonna have to decline him

**profiteroleson: **was hoping you would accept, i want to play 

**libido: **If oikawa is ever found dead the culprit is probably yahaba

**footacoochi: **yahaba doesnt look like the type to commit murder

**Oinkawa: **what type of crime does he look like he would commit then?

**footacoochi: **arson

**Makinky: **huh.

**matsukuwu: **why the fuckfjndjj are you awake its EARLy

**Makinky: **morning

**Oinkawa: **its after 7? not early at all

**matsukuwu: **im gonna commit murder

**Makinky: **you see unlike yahaba mastukawa would actually commit murder

**hotarms: **how did the conversation go from getting rid of oikawa to murder

**libido: **actually nvm if oikawa was found dead iwaizumi would be expected

**Kunimistake: **i want deeaaaaaaattthh

**Kunimistake: **kill me

**matsukuwu: **you cant wish for death under my roof, when you move out you can

**Makinky: **he doesnt even live under your roof?

**profiteroleson: **is everything ok kunimi?

**Kunimistake: **NO

**libido: **thats the first time ive seen kunimi use capitals consecutively

**footacoochi: **those are some big words watari

**Oinkawa: **what consecutively?

**libido: **i think your just stupid futakuchi

**footacoochi: **why am i even still here?

**profiteroleson: **is everyone just gonna ignore that kunimi wants death

**Makinky: **pretty sure thats normal

**Oinkawa: **kunimi normally wants to die but it does seem more intense rn

**footacoochi: **i want death too

**kindaichi: **was first year stressful for you guys too?

**Oinkawa: **no

**matsukuwu: **sorta

**Makinky: **bruh i failed 2 classes even after all the work i did so

**Oinkawa: **ok WHY IS EVERYONE UP ITS TOO EARLY!! WE NEED REST FOR THE MATCH!

**footacoochi: **dude...

**profiteroleson: **'_Oinkawa: ive been up since like 6:30 yall weak 7:09 AM'_

**Oinkawa: **:l

**Oinkawa: **lies fake

**libido: **can confirm i was there

**hotarms: **i was also there

**footacoochi: **same

**Oinkawa:** nobody asked for your imput futakuchi

**footacoochi: **BRUH

**footacoochi has left "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**libido: **LMAOOO

**Makinky: **oof

**matsukuwu: **f

**profiteroleson added footacoochi to "very great groupchat that waters my crops, cleans my dishes, but keeps me up at 3 am."**

**profiteroleson: **dont bully futakuchi into leaving guys

**libido: **is this?

**libido: **character development?

**Oinkawa: **awwwwwwww

**Makinky: **started out trying everything to get him to leave

**matsukuwu: **ended with adding him back

**Oinkawa: **aw adorable

**profiteroleson: **:l

**footacoochi:** honestly wasnt expecting to see another notification ever again

**matsukuwu: **rip

**Oinkawa: **ok! its time to get ready for school, i better not see any of you texting in the next 30 minutes or there will be consequences!

**footacoochi: **you cant do anything 

**Oinkawa: **are you sure about that?

**footacoochi: **o k, goodbye

**29 minutes later**

****Makinky: ****HAHAHA FUCK YOU I DONT FOLLOW THE RULES

**matsukuwu: **i cant believe you... texting after 29 minutes! you broke the law! mean horrible bad person. 

****Makinky: ****you forgot sexy and smart it looks like

**matsukuwu: **i didnt forget nothing

****Makinky: ****RUDE!!

**footacoochi: **lmao you actually waited 29 minutes just so ur one minute off to spite oikawa

****Makinky: ****exactly

**profiteroleson: **what the fuck

**footacoochi: **devotion

**profiteroleson: **did you sit on your phone for 29 minutes or did you actually get ready?

****Makinky:**** who tf do you think i am?

**matsukuwu: **he was active on discord so yeah

****Makinky: ****b

**footacoochi: **why didnt yall use discord for the group chat?

**Oinkawa: **it was new and had fun features!

****Makinky: ****AH when did you get here

**Oinkawa: **jst now

**Oinkawa: **k im on my way to school see yall at practice

****Makinky: ****see you in classs

**footacoochi: **im kind excited for the match

**profiteroleson: **im not

**footacoochi: **lol cant wait to aggravate your team from the other side of the net good luck keeping them happy

**profiteroleson: **shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to add this at the end if anyone was curious. I haven't updated recently for many many reasons, Im really stressed right now and honestly i wanted to go on hiatus until i got my life together, but here i am. Ive had tons of homework, midterms coming up, more tests, parents nagging me to go have a social life even when im too busy with school, parents trying to get me a job in February again even when im busy with school, im so busy that i didnt eat dinner for 2 nights in a row even though i always have time to fit a meal in my schedule, and the fact that if i fail one class im kicked out of my school. Just all that fun stuff, im really miserable right now. Im sorry for this being a filler, its really difficult to write matches and povs ,especially in my current mental and physical state. i probably wont post for awhile but for valentines day i will write the kinkuni confession, (hopefully, i dont trust myself so dont expect too much.) I was actually going insane mid writing this... anywho immma go and work on hw and stuff bye! (i maybe channeled myself into kunimi and kindaichi in this chapter. heh. im dying from stress just like them!)


	10. (SCREAMING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a mental breakdown over his disappearing kouhai
> 
> Edit: hey so if u saw that update no you didnt.. IM EMBARRASED>> AAGSHAH I LITERALLY STARTED CRYING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry. I have no excuses except for i have no inspiration and everytime i look at this draft i cry. SO UM HI AHHAHAHA im mostly writing this cause ive been wanting to write but also havent. so ye , im honestly embarrassed since this took me so long please forgive me please take me back 🙏🙏 plss take me back omg i promise to finish this. 
> 
> Me last chapter: I'll be back in february!  
Me now: I am a filthy liar and i shouldn't be trusted.  
If you are still here after this long, Heres a golden star! yayyy
> 
> When i was rereading i was laughing at my own fic, this is so sad ill never be as funny but also i kinda cringed so idk i think im good with how i am rn lmao.
> 
> also my draft for 50% of the time was "ufghgggggggggggg" no lie i wanted to die so much pls 
> 
> updates wont be frequent but it will happen

**Help how does time work??**

****Oinkawa: ****Hello!~

**footacoochi: **wot

****Oinkawa: ****just wanted to tell you we are on the bus ride to beat ur teams ass!!

****Oinkawa: ****wanted to let you know you're gonna lose :P

**footacoochi: **well hey fuck you

**footacoochi: **tho i cant really argue im not rlly confident in koganegawa.. he kinda sucks ass at setting

****profiteroleson: ****you should have more confidence in ur setter ://

**footacoochi: **no u dont understand hes the literal worst

**footacoochi: **when i ask him to set me something.. he just sets it like 20 feet in the air...

****profiteroleson:**** oh lmao

****libido: ****why is the group active we all are on the same bus

**libido: **oh nvm i forgot futakuchi

**footacoochi: **WDYM U FORGOT ME WHAT

****Oinkawa: ****why yall so annoying i only texted to say futakuchi sucks

**footacoochi: **Youre gonna lose!

****profiteroleson: ****k

****Oinkawa: ****nawwww

**After the match since i still don't understand time and i cant write the volleyball match for the life of me:**

**Oinkawa: **WHERE IS EVERYONE?? THE BUS IS LEAVING SOON?

**libido: **oh worm?

**Oinkawa: **WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE

**Oinkawa: **EVEN THE OTHER THIRD YEARS ARENT HERE???? 

**Makinky: **we ditched ur ass

**Oinkawa: **MAKKI BRING UR ASS HERE BITCH

**Makinky: **lmao no

**hotarms: **uh****

**Oinkawa: **IWA CHAN?

**hotarms: **i kinda bumped into kageyama and that small kid and now we are all talking 

**Oinkawa: **WHAT

**Oinkawa: **GET OVER HERE???

**Oinkawa: **I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU?

**Makinky: **hey so i lost issei

**Oinkawa: **HOW DID YOU FUCKING LOSE HIM

**Oinkawa: **HES LIKE 6 FEET TALL

**Makinky: **idk one moment he was next to me and now hes gone

**Oinkawa: **omg

**libido: **ill be at the bus after im done talking to noya

**Oinkawa: **boi

**Makinky: **get sum

**Oinkawa: **NO!

**Oinkawa: **okay mattsun is here

**Makinky: **WHAT!

**Makinky: **BETRAYL

**matsukuwu: **lmao

**hotarms: **it seems like ur forgetting the first years

**Oinkawa: **OH NO

**Oinkawa: **IWA CHAN STOP TALKING TO KAGEYAMA AND HELP ME FIND THEM

**hotarms: **one sec

**matsukuwu: **i mean iwa already told you one thing ur forgetting but...

**matsukuwu: **i think you need to do another head count

**Oinkawa: **OH NO

**Oinkawa: **YAHABA

**Makinky: **oh i saw him a bit ago

**Oinkawa: **WHAT

**Oinkawa: **WHY IS KYOKEN THE ONLY ONE WHOS ACTUALLY HERE

**hotarms: **ok im gonna start looking for kindaichi and kunimi

**Oinkawa: **wait meet up with me so we can look together

**Makinky: **://

**Oinkawa: **makki go fucking look for yahaba or anyone 

**Makinky: **fine

**matsukuwu: **ill look too ig?

**hotarms: **i found kindaichi??

**Oinkawa: **oh good

**hotarms: **he looks like he was attacked by an animal or smth

**hotarms: **and he said he lost his phone

**Oinkawa: **is kunimi with him???

**hotarms: **no

**Oinkawa: **WHERE THE FUCK IS KUNIMI THEN

****Makinky: ****WE FUCKING LOST KUNIMI

**matsukuwu: **IM A HORRIBLE FATHER

**libido: **uhh

**libido: **i was on my way back to the bus and

**libido: **i see kunimi??

**Oinkawa: **Where

**libido: **hes asleep in the grass??

**libido: **uh

**Oinkawa: **wake him up and bring him to the bus!

**libido: **okok

**libido: **HES NO WAKING UP

**Oinkawa: **JUST DRAG HIM BACK THEN

**libido: **WHAT I CANT DO THAT

**Oinkawa: **WHY NOT

**libido: **HE WEIGHS MORE THAN ME AND HES TALLER ITS GONNA BE IMPOSSIBLE

**Oinkawa: **JUST GO

**libido: **fucking hell i hate this team

****Makinky: ****aww watari is going through his emo phase

**matsukuwu: **i see you watari

**libido: **oh thank god

**libido: **please hel p

**matsukuwu:** sure

****Makinky: ****GUYS WE R STILL MISSING YAHABA

**Oinkawa: **WHERE TF IS HE

**hotarms: **well i cant look right now me and kindaichi are looking for his phone

**hotarms: **apparently he was attacked by an animal

**Oinkawa:** @profiteroleson YASBANAH WHRER R U GET THE FUVK HERE RN

**libido: **i think yahaba just disappeared i havent seen him at all

****Makinky: ****wwerent u helping mattsun carry kunimi?

**libido: **he dont need my help

**libido: **ill go look for yahaba also

**Oinkawa: **i just spammed him in private message where tf is he

**Oinkawa: **he didnt even leave my on read like he normally does wtf

**Oinkawa: **WHERE THE FUCK IS HE I SWEAR IVE LOOKED EVERYWHERe

****Makinky: ****did he get kidnapped or smth??

**libido: **oh no

**Oinkawa: **oh no

**Oinkawa: **COACH IS GONNA FUCKING KILL ME  
****

**libido: **wait a minute......

**libido: **@footacoochi

**libido: **oh?

****Makinky: ****well i mean he just lost doubt hes gonna answer

**libido: **i passed his team but i didnt see him with them

****Makinky: ****oh?

****Makinky: ****do you think...

****Makinky: ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**libido: **maybe...

**Oinkawa: **If yahaba is late because hes busy kissing up futakuchi im going to kill him

**libido: **yikes

**libido: **gotta find yahaba so he doesnt die

****Makinky: ****good luck lmao

**libido: **arent u gonna look?

****Makinky: ****naw dont want to walk in on that

**Oinkawa: **ew

**hotarms: **okay we found kindaichis phone and hes back on the bus

**Oinkawa: **thank god

**matsukuwu: **seems like me and iwa are the only ones who got shit done

****Makinky: ****fuck is this a competition now

**matsukuwu: **maybe

****Makinky: ****shit i need to find yahaba so that i dont lose to oikawa

**Oinkawa: **hey! no!

**libido: **yo i just saw oikawa like speed past me tf

**hotarms: **im surprised that kyoutani actually stayed on the bus

**matsukuwu: **he probably doesnt give 2 shits about whats going on

**matsukuwu: **he gave oikawa a blank stare when he was freaking out it was funny lmao

**libido: **so i mayhaps

**libido: **gotten a litttlee side tracked

**hotarms: **what happened

**libido: **listen 

**hotarms: **what happened

**libido: **i am just a simple man...

**libido: **One moment i was searching for my best friend who dissapeared

**libido: **and now i mayhaps am flirting with someone from shiratorizawa..?

**Oinkawa: **WATARI

****Makinky:**** uh ohhh

****Makinky: ****somebodys in trouble

**libido: **listen....

**hotarms: **isnt that technically two timing??

**matsukuwu: **ooo shit

**libido: **i mean i dont really plan on doing anything

**libido: **and he talked to me first

****footacoochi: ****watari is still building his harem

**libido: **BITCH

**Oinkawa: **IS YAHABA WITH YOU

****Makinky: ****LMAO HE DIPPED

**libido: **WHAT THE FUCK HE CAME TO THE CHAT ONLY TO SAY THAT

**matsukuwu: **watari good luck with ur harem building

**libido: **what if instead of a harem i just dated everyone...

**hotarms: **hey guys yahaba is still missing and the bus is leaving real soon

**Oinkawa: **SHIT

**Oinkawa: **EVERYONE SPLIT UP AND FRANTICALLY LOOK RN

**libido: **OK I JUST GOT HIS NUMBER GONNA GO

**Oinkawa: **and yall call me a hoe

****Makinky: ****xoxo shut up sweetie 

**Oinkawa: **bitch <3

**hotarms: **dear lord

**hotarms: **please kill me

**matsukuwu: **yikes

**libido: **oh god

**l****ibido: **im gonna be sick

****Makinky: ****excuse u

**l****ibido: **no its not u

**l****ibido: **guess who i just found making out

**matsukuwu: **omg

**Oinkawa: **no

**l****ibido: **thats right...

**l****ibido: **yahaba and fucking futakuchi

****Makinky: ****shit

**Oinkawa: **no

**matsukuwu: **nasty

**l****ibido: **fr

**l****ibido: **its so nasty

****l****ibido: ****but anyways i found yahaba

**kindaichi: **how are you not embarrassed..

****l****ibido: ****meh idk

****l****ibido: ****anyways we r on our way

**profiteroleson: **i

****Makinky: ****LMAO

**profiteroleson: **watari what the fuck

**profiteroleson: **why did you have to tell everyone

**l****ibido: **whoops

**l****ibido: **idk maybe

**l****ibido: **because you have blackmail from the party still

**profiteroleson: **this is so fucking embarrassing what the FUKC

****Makinky: ****sooooo..

**matsukuwu: **deets?

**profiteroleson: **never say deets fucking again

**matsukuwu: **deets uwu owo uwu (* ^ ω ^)

****Makinky: ****(´• ω •`)

**profiteroleson: **no

**profiteroleson: **im leaving

**matsukuwu: **you cant really leave since we are all going to be on the same bus

**Oinkawa: **yahaba.

****Makinky: ****uh oh

**matsukuwu: **spaghettios

****Makinky: ****you complete me

**l****ibido: **oop

**profiteroleson: **uhhh

**Oinkawa: **you delayed the bus... more than 10 minutes.. to make out with a boy.

**profiteroleson: **...yeahhh....

**Oinkawa: **.

**profiteroleson: **PLS DONT TELL COACH

**hotarms: **it might not be okay to tell coach but 

**Oinkawa: **your still getting penaltys

**profiteroleson: **dammit

**l****ibido: **it could be worse

**profiteroleson: **it literally couldnt be but okay

**l****ibido: **soooo....

**l****ibido: **details?

**profiteroleson: **nope

**profiteroleson: **your just going to have to guess what happened

**l****ibido: **bruh

**l****ibido: **i tell u everything :(

**profiteroleson: **i might have told u if u didnt rat me out to everyone >:(

**l****ibido: **lmao whoops

****Makinky: ****im sad

****Makinky: ****me being the nosey person i am i want to know everything but ur not telling 

**matsukuwu: **nosey doesnt even begin to describe

****Makinky: ****excuse you

**hotarms: **you literally always ask what happened even with the most personal things

**Oinkawa: **fr i got broken up with and u asked about every little thing like uh

****Makinky: ****listen

**matsukuwu: **i could supply a whole list of moments you pried for information but that would be so much effort

****Makinky: ****okay fine 

****Makinky: ****i may be

****Makinky: ****really nosey

**Oinkawa: **really really

**hotarms:** no shit

**profiteroleson: **why are you all on ur phones we are all on the same bus

****Makinky: ****i want the juicy details

**profiteroleson: **well too bad

**profiteroleson: **you can thank watari

**profiteroleson: **i would have probably told yall a bit but now that he told your getting no information

**l****ibido:** hey wait

**Oinkawa: **no information except for that you were making out in a storage closet with futakuchi

**profiteroleson: **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**profiteroleson: **yep

****Makinky: ****wait u gotta at least tell us some stuff

**profiteroleson: **like?

**matsukuwu: **im just wondering how long yall were making out like was it the full 10 minutes we were looking

**hotarms: **jeez

**hotarms: **thats extreme

**profiteroleson: **idk

**l****ibido: **well

**profiteroleson: **shut the fuck up

**Oinkawa: **(〇_ｏ)

****Makinky: ****woah

****Makinky: ****does watari know smth

**l****ibido: **um

**profiteroleson: **dont

**Oinkawa: **i dont really want to know but...

****Makinky: ****spill

**l****ibido: **ok so

**profiteroleson: **i see u typing dont u dare

**l****ibido: **lmao u cant control me 

**l****ibido: **so

**l****ibido: **when i caught them they were like on the floor and their hair was messed up so yah

****Makinky: ****oooooooohh

**Oinkawa: **yuck

**matsukuwu: **im still kinda surprised watari wasnt phased at all

**profiteroleson: **ugh

**profiteroleson: **he wasnt phased at all but i was mortified this is so unfair 

**hotarms: **thats kinda what you get for making out in a semi-public place

**profiteroleson: **:(

**Oinkawa: **ok everyone off ur phones, we are on the same bus theres no need

**profiteroleson: **fine

**l****ibido: **no

**kindaichi: **(｡ŏ_ŏ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the date of this draft is may 31st but i havent updated since january.... 7 months..... oh no... oh no. im so srry oh god please dont kill me hold the rocks/tomatoes dont throw
> 
> This chapter felt like more of me getting back into step with this fic since i literally couldnt remember any plot points or how the characters act.. ALSO FUNNY THING ive attempted to write this like hundreds of times. i would always be like ok! today im gon write and then i would just close out of it immediately. This fic is the cause of like 30% of my stress so im going to get it finished. When i first started i felt sad that it would be finished but now im like thank god lets finish this.. I wrote this in like m 1 hour or two idk
> 
> (hopefully) ill see you when i next update (oh god oh god oh god)
> 
> also i post updates on my instagram on how my writing is going, @ shirabunny_  
putting my instagram has become a habit oh lord uhm
> 
> Im sorry if this chapter seems different from the rest.. its mostly cause ive changed so much and im better with things soo uhhahah


End file.
